Waiting for Spring
by Don'tcryoverspiltink
Summary: When her father remarried, she thought they would have the perfect life. She never thought tragedy would strike in the form of an evil stepmother and sister. After her father's death, Callista knows that nothing will ever be the same.Based on Cinderella
1. Beginnings

It was a crisp, autumn morning, the last day before winter set in. The sun peeked from behind the clouds as a man looked out at the lands before him. In the shade of a large tree a small figure could be seen under the layers of red and gold leaves. It was a little girl, kneeling beside a plaque set in the tree.

_Lady Adonia of Rasine. _

_A loyal friend _

_a loved wife _

_and a caring mother. _

_The love and hope she gave _

_will always be remembered and cherished._

_She's gone_, the girl thought. _She's not coming back and I'll never see her again_.The words repeated over and over again in her head until they were all that she could hear. Her eyes filled with tears and the single rose fell from her fingers as she remembered.

_She was walking down the dark hallway with her father. They stopped in front of a large wooden door. Her father pushed the door open and sunlight poured out. She walked into the room and was surprised to see that her mother was sitting in the huge bed. Her smooth face was was pale and her brilliant green eyes had none of their usual sparkle.She looked so small and weak.Callista ran to the bedside and took her mother's cold hands in her own small ones. Her mother opened her eyes and smiled weakly. "Hello darling," she said. "Mama, why are you still in bed? Are we not going to the fair then?" Callista asked. Her mother tried to laugh at this, but the laugh turned into hard cough and she slumped down further onto the bed. Callista felt her father kneel down beside her and take her mother's other hand in his. Her mother smiled and slowly, her eyes closed" I love you," she whispered "both of you,forever". Her eyes did not open again and Callista and her father sat in silence for several minutes. Tears rolled down her father's cheeks unoticed."What is wrong with mama?" She asked her father "Why will she not wake up?" Her father turned to her, not realising she was still there. "She's gone," he said. "When will she come back?" Callista asked._

_"She's not coming back." Her father had answered._

It had been two years since her mother had died. She had only been five years old at the time, and she had not understood. But Callista understood now. Her mother was dead and she would never see her again. She would never again hear her mother sing her to sleep, never feel her hand hold hers, never be enveloped in her warm hugs, never anything.

"Callista," Her someone called "Callista, where are you?" She spotted her father at the door of their manor.Wiping her tears, she ran towards him. The man spotted his daughter running towards him and when she reached him he picked her up and spun her around. "Papa!" she exclaimed, "put me down this instant."

He laughed and set her gently down on the ground. "Callista," he said, "We must talk about something very important."

"Of course papa," she smiled.

" I have business in the city that I must attend to," he said._This isn't unusual _she thought _He goes to the city all the time._He continued" I will be gone for several months, but that isn't what I wanted to talk to you about. I wanted to tell you that I will be bringing back a certain lady and her daughters. They will be your new mother and sisters." Callista stood in shock for a moment. Her father was worried she would not take the news well. Suddenly, Callista's face broke into a delighted smile. Her father smiled too, inwardly relieved. Callista skipped around her father, singing " I will have a new mother and two sisters". The next morning, Callista awoke at early , to see her father off in the carriage. " Be good for me," he said " and I will bring you back a special present"

Callista's eyes widened. "Something more special than a new mama and sisters?"

"Almost, my dear" he smiled "almost" Then he stepped into the carriage and waved as it disappeared into the morning fog.

Almost four months passed before her father returned.Callista had been up since dawn and too excited to go back to sleep.The sound of a carriage reached her ears and she ran down the stairs to greet her new family. Her father was holding out a hand to the slender woman who was exiting the carriage. She was quite beautiful, with her honey coloured tresses and light brown eyes. Her pale blue gown rustled as she moved down the steps to stand beside Callista's father. Two girls then emerged from the carriage. Callista fought to keep still as the girls stepped into the sunlight."Callista," her father said "I would like you to meet Lady Adriana," he gestured towards the woman " and her daughters Mary, and Anna" Callista curtseyed and looked at the girl. The first, was a year or two older than Callista and did not look very happy. She had the same honey coloured hair as her mother, but her eyes were a light blue. _The colour of ice _Callista thought. The younger girl was about the same age as Callista. She was very different to her sister. Her hair was the colour of cream and her eyes were green-blue like the sea. She was smiling warmly and Callista could not help but smile back.A maid was called to show the ladies to their rooms and Callista followed her father to the study."Well?" he said, once he had closed the door. "What do you think of our new family?"

"They are wonderful!" Callista exclaimed. "Wonderful, wonderful, wonderful!"

Her father laughed and Callista realised he was holding something behind his back. "Come here," he gestured to a chair "and close your eyes" Callista walked forward to sit down then closed her eyes. He placed something cold in her lap. It was a porcelain box, the size of her fist, decorated with swirling leaves in gold, red and orange.A tree, exactly like the ones that stood on the grounds of their manor was painted on the top. She opened it and inside, lying on on the velvet lining, was a beautiful gold necklace. Sunlight glinted off the pendant, a clear greenstone, the colour of the trees in spring, and a small white pearl, shaped together as a budding rose. "It's beautiful papa!" she whispered. She set it down gently on the desk then stood and wrapped her arms around her father's waist. Her father smiled and took her hand. "Come now," he said. "We must join our new family for breakfast now" Hand in hand, they walked towards out of the room.


	2. Mary

Thankyou very much to Arwen Veancawen who was my first ever reviewer. I'm glad you enjoyed it so here's the next chapter. Does anyone know if I'm supposed to put a disclaimer on this story? Please read and review!

* * *

"CALLISTA!" Mary yelled, "Get here this instant! And what is this filthy broom doing in my room! Put it in YOUR room!  
Callista stormed up the stairs._ I'll tell you where I'm going to put that broom _she tought darkly, I_'ll put it up your- _her thoughts were interupted by the shadow that cast itself upon the steps ahead of her. She looked up from the basket of clean laundry into a pair of light brown eyes at her. "What are you doing?" Adrianna, Callista's step-mother asked coldly. " Responding to Lady Mary's summons" Callista repiled. They stood for a moment, glaring coldly at each other. " Get on with it then!" Adrianna ordered then flounced down the stairs and out the door. Muttering darkly, Callista continued up the stairs. Before Callista had even walked through the door, Mary immediately began her ordering her about. It was already about three hours until noon, but Callista had been up since dawn doing chores and was quite tired. Mary on the other hand had just woken up by the looks of it. Her hair was tousled and she was still wearing her nightgown, no doubtedly waiting for Callista to dress her. _She probably thinks of me as her own personal slave_. Callista thought _Do this Callista, don't do that Callista, _mimicked Callista in her thoughts, _I need this, get me that, Callista. Callista, I need you to scratch my- _For the second time that morning, her thoughts were interupted, this time by the sound of Mary's voice. "Callista, are you listening to me? Callista! Go to my wardrobe and find that amber gown I bought last week. Then I need you to braid my hair, I've got a luncheon with Lady Maura today. Don't forget my corset and..." Callista stopped listening at that. They went through this every morning. From the minute Mary had laid eyes on Callista, it was clear that the girl had a fierce dislike for her new step-sister. Callista's thoughts wandered as she remembered...

_She was eight. Her father was on one of his usual "business trips" and it was the first time Callista was left alone with her new family. She had been in her room, admiring the porcelain box her father had bought her the year before, the same time he had brought their new family home. Suddenly, the door slammed open and a visibly bored Mary walked in. Callista tried to hide the box behind her back but was too slow. Mary had seen it. __"What's that behind your back?" she had asked.  
__"Nothing" Callista said quickly  
__"It's not nothing, show it to me!" Callista brought the box out from behind her back.  
__"Oh," Mary sighed " What is it?'  
__"A present my papa gave me"  
__"Can I have it?"  
__" No, it was my present" Callista replied.  
__"Give it to me!" Mary had demanded, "I want it" Mary tried to wrench the box from Callista's grip.  
__"No!" Callista argued, "It's mine, give it back!" Mary dug her heel into Callista's foot and the pain forced Callista to release the box. Surprised by the sudden lessening of force, Mary had dropped the porcelain box, sending it crashing to the floor, smashing into hundreds of pieces.Mary flounced out of the room as Callista picked up the pieces of porcelain. A green stone glittered under the white and Callista picked up the necklace. Unoticed before, Callista dicovered that the word Adonia was carved on the back. "Mother" Callista whispered. She picked it up and twirled it around her fingers. Suddenly feeling brave, Callista ran downstairs and tried to tell her step-mother about what had happened. But Adrianna wouldn't listen. "It's your own fault." she had said "you should have behaved like a proper lady and let Mary have it" Callista was dumbfounded. "But it was my box!" she had argued. Callista received a heavy blow that had bruised her cheek for days.__" You will never use that tone of voice with me again!" Adrianna had commanded "Or else your father will hear about this" she added.. And that was when her servitude had begun.Her father never found out of course. When he was home Adrianna and Mary would be all sweetness. But when he was away, which became more often than not, they treated Callista like a dog that had rolled in something smelly._

"Callista!" Mary's yells brought her out of her memories. "Callista, tie these corset laces tighter! Goodness knows what lady Maura will say if she believes my laces are too loose." Mary turned towards the mirror and began to examine her curls. Whatever pleases you my lady" Callista said innocently. But Mary, who was admireing her reflection in the mirror, did not see the wicked grin that flitted across Callista's face. Mary took a deep breath as Callista wrapped the laces around her fingers and tugged with all her might. Mary gasped as she felt the corset tighten. "Oh, I don't think the laces are tight enough my lady" Callista said smiling sweetly. She caught the look on Mary's stricken face in the mirror and almost burst out laughing. _That look is absolutely priceless _she thought, _this is going to be fun. _They spent the next twenty minutes adjusting Mary's laces until Callista was satisfied but after that, Mary began on the endless list of chores for Callista to do, adding to the ones she already had to do for Adrianna. _Blast!_ Callista thought _I shouldn't have irritated her with the corset laces. Now I have more chores to do._ Callista sighed and walked to the wardobe. She was instantly engulfed in layers of silk and expensive cloth. She found the amber dress quickly and proceeded in dressing Mary. She was then ordered to dress Mary's hair and sent to find matching ribbon, amber beads and all sorts of things from various drawers. By the time she was finally pleased with her appearance, Mary did not have very much time until her luncheon and could not give Callista any more orders. So she ran down the stairs and disappeared into the waiting carriage. A relieved Callista flopped onto the bed and sighed, thinking of all the chores she had to._ At least the hard part is over, now all I have to do is wash all the downstairs windows, find that cloth for Mary's dress,and scrub the dining room floor, and tidy the study, and dust in Madame's room... _Callista thoughtas she got up and walked towards the kitchen.

* * *

Now press that button down there and review! please ; ) 


	3. Family

Thanks so much for your review Abbeygirl06! I'm glad you enjoyed it.This is going to be almost like the original story, but one of the sisters isn't going to be evil. Here's the next chapter for you...

* * *

Callista walked down the steps that led to the kitchen. The door opened to reveal a plump woman holding a cake tin. "Good afternoon my lady" the woman said. "Oh Maia," Callista said " If Adrianna hears you call me that she will have a fit."  
" She won't hear me. She's out havin' tea with some noble or other"  
" Oh, so that's why she was in such a mood this morning" Callista picked up a mop and two buckets of water for the dining room floor. As she walked towards the open door she called over her shoulder "Just don't let her hear you calling me Lady"  
"But it's your proper title, even if _she_ don't acknowledge it" Maia said in her lilting voice.  
" We cannot prove it Maia," Callista sighed as she walked up the stairs.  
"That don't mean I canna call you 'my lady' " Maia called.  
Callista pulled the large wooden doors open and stepped into the large rectangular room. This was her favourite room in the whole house. One wall was taken up by a beautiful stained glass window, the picture depicting a lovely tree in spring. The tree was covered in green leaves with beautiful coloured blossoms and the midday sun shined through it, throwing the room into a rainbow of colours, green, blue, red, orange, purple, pink and yellow. Callista picked up the mop and dunked it into the soapy water. The mop sailed across the floor, Callista moved with the rhythm of the broom. _Swish, swash, swish. _Callista twirled the broom around, plunging it into the bucket of water. _This feels like dancing _Callista thought and something stirred in her memory. 

_ She was nine. Mary, Anna and Callista were having their first dancing lesson at the palace, something her father had organised the last time he was home. They were being whirled around the room by some of the younger pages and noble sons, Adrianna sat with the Queen and other ladies who were watching their daughters and sons dance. Callista accidently stepped on her partner's foot. Luckily, they had to swap partners and Callista was saved from apologising. She was quite preoccupied as her father was coming home today.Her foot pulled the hem of her gown and she almost tripped but her partner caught her hand. Callista looked up to see laughing hazel eyes . The boy was about two years older than her. "Are you quite alright?" He asked.  
__"Quite alright," she replied " it's just this silly gown. Why don't we all just wear breeches and save ourselves the hassle?"  
__The boy laughed and was about opened his mouth to reply.The music ceased and the children all stopped dancing, wondring what was happening. A page had run into the room. He curtseyed to the Queen and said there was an urgent message for the Duke of Rasine's family. _That's me_ Callista thought. She walked out of the room with Adrianna, Mary and Anne. "What has happened?" Callista asked the page  
__" My Lord, the Duke of Rasine" the page began "he has been.."  
__"Been what?" Adrianna demanded.  
__"Been killed" he finished. "His majesty wishes to offer his deepest condolences." The page then ran off, leaving the family stunned in the hallway. Callista looked at her stepmother, and saw a strange emotion flicker in her eyes. _It almost looks like she's happy_ Callista thought. _But why would she be happy? _Callista put this out of her mind as another realisation dawned on her. She was an orphan now. She had no parents. She would be forced to serve Adrianna and Mary for the rest of her life!  
__ Soon after that fateful day in the palace, Callista's things were moved to the servants' floor. All of her fine gowns and jewellery were sold or given to Mary. She was no longer Callista of Rasine, daughter of the Duke, she was just an orphaned nobody. _

The light of the sun was thrown into her eyes, as she had reached the window with the mop. Callista hastily blinked away tears that were threatening to fall. _I will not cry, I _will not_ cry s_he told herself.

* * *

She was in the study. This room was nearly never used as Adrianna did not think that learning was very important. Mary and Anna had been taught her letters and numbers but after that, their education was quite limited. Callista on the other hand had been taught her letters and numbers at an early age and was also taught languages, history, geography and a numerous number of other subjects. She found an odd comfort in spending an afternoon reading. Callista was supposed to be tidying the room, which was quite an easy feat as it had not been used by the family for a week. Instead, she looked around the room longingly, wishing that she could just relax in one of the chairs and lose herself in the pages of a book. Callista knew, however, that this was a wasted wish, as she had so many chores left to do. Adrianna seemed to take pleasure in seeing Callista work exhaustedly day after day and would not hesitate in dealing her a blow if the work was not completed to her satisfaction. Each morning when she woke, there would be an extensive list of chores waiting beside her pallet. And then there was Mary. For some unknown reason, Mary seemed to hate her. Callista had never figured it out. She had never done anything to anger either of them but they still hated her. They always kept her working late into the night and every morning she would drag herself out of bed to begin their extensive list of things to do. The servants, like Maia, still regarded her as the mistress of the house, no matter how much she protested for them not to call her Lady. They tried to help her with the tasks she was forced to do but sometimes Adrianna would spent half the day just watching her work. Once, Adrianna spent the whole day in the ballroom just watching Callista scrub the floor. Anna would try to help as well.  
Anna was probably the closest thing to family that Callista had. Even though they were only half-sisters, Callista suspected that Anna was closer to her than she was to even Mary. Adrianna did not dote on her as she did Mary, but she did not hate her as she did Callista. Anna was so different to the other noble girls she knew. She was intelligent. Anna didn't have ambitions to marry a man of great wealth or power. She didn't want the expensive gowns or to have her hair styled in the latest fashion. She was a natural beauty and unlike her sister did not spend hours every day on her appearence. Some people may have thought she was too simple but really, she just took pleasure in simple things. She would rise early, just to see the colours of the rising sun or stay up late to see the millions of stars in the sky. Callista could not count the number of times Anna had saved her from Adrianna and Mary, by distracting them or changing the topic they were speaking about, which was usually Callista's incompetence. Callista was thankful that Anna at least, did not treat her as a slave. Callista questioned her about this and was surprised at the answer she was given. "You don't deserve this" Anna had said simply. "You've done nothing to deserve this servitude yet you are a servant, and worse yet, in your own home. I will not treat you as a servant because you should not be one." Sighing deeply at the nightmare that was her life, Callista left the study to begin cleaning all the downstairs windows.

* * *

Now all you have to do is press that button down there and review. Review, review, review, review, review, review, review! Thanks for reading!


	4. Smiles

Hello to anyone who's reading! Here's the next chapter...

* * *

Callista had just finished the last of the windows in the parlour when she heard a carriage come up the drive. She peeked out the window and saw Adrianna step out of the carriage, followed by Mary who was looking pleased for some reason. Callista made her way down to the kitchen to help with dinner and had just pulled an apron over her head when a servant, Caleb came running in. His face was flushed and he looked terrifed. Maia pushed him into a chair as Callista pumped some water into a cup and gave it to the boy. He took it and drank while Callista asked him what was wrong."L-l-lady Adrianna wants t-to see everyone in the parlour after dinna" he stammered.  
"Did she say why?" Callista asked. Were they in trouble? She didn't remember doing anything wrong.  
"Nay, milady. She and Mistress Mary was just sittin' there, an' they was, was smiling" He closed his eyes for a moment and shuddered at the thought. Callista bit her lip to keep herself from laughing. She glanced at Maia. Maia was clutching the chair and her face was all red from holding her laughter. To think, Adrianna and Mary could scare a teenage boy just by smiling at him. Callista wondered what had made them happy, so much that they would smile at servants. _Maybe the prince has turned into a frog and they've been told that Mary would be a perfect match for him?_ Callista thought. "Milady?" Callista blinked and realised Caleb had been talking. "I'm sorry, what did you say?" she said politely.  
" 'Scuse me for bein' so bold, milady, but shouldn't you go an' attend to Lady Adrianna's dinna?" he said tentatively. " It's jus', I dun wanna have to go back to them an' see them smile at me anymore milady. It's frightenin' " Maia gave way to her laughter, trying to disguise it as a cough. Callista did not trust herself to speak so she nodded. Caleb stood and left them while Callista and Maia began preparing dinner.

* * *

Maia asked Calista to tell Adrianna that dinner was ready. Callista obliged, only because she knew Maia wouldn't be able to keep a straight face. She walked up to Adrianna's sitting room where Adrianna and Mary were talking quietly.She was amazed to see that what Caleb had said was true, Adrianna and Mary were smiling. The biggest smiles Callista had ever seen on their faces. Anna, she noticed with surprise, was also with them, her head bent over her embroidery but Callista knew she was really trying to hear what her mother and sister were talking about. Callista knocked on the door and gave a small curtsy. "Dinner is ready, my Lady" she said, her eyes downcast, trying to stifle a giggle. Adrianna and Mary swept past her without a word but Anna stayed behind to talk to Callista. "Do you know what day it is tomorrow?" Anna asked.  
"What's special about tomorrow?" Callista inquired, though fully aware of whatAnna was talking about.  
"Don't you remember what day it is?"  
"Uh...market day?" Callista said, her eyes dancing. Anna rolled her eyes.  
"Besides that"  
"Saturday?" Anna gave an exasperated sigh.  
"It's your birthday you dolt!" Anna told her.  
"Oh yes, that." Callista said. "Don't worry, I'll probably have a million errands for your mother and sister to busy myself with."  
"Hmm..." Anna said thoughtfully.  
"You'd better hurry, or you'll miss dinner." Callista said to her as she watched Anna walk towards the dining room, still thinking. Although Callista was glad Anna had remembered, she hoped that Anna would not make a fuss about it. She still enjoyed her birthday of course, receiving small presents from almost everyone she knew (except Adrianna and Mary) but it had never really been the same after her father died. Just as nothing else had ever been the same since she had become a servant. _Stop thinking about that! _she told herself. _You're a servant and there's nothing you'll ever be able to do change that.  
__But there is, _the cold, logical part of her brain told her. _You could always leave. Just walk out the door and never come back.  
__I can't, _she argued back _I've nowhere else to go and I don't have any money.  
__You're just making excuses _the irrefutable part said _you're scared and you know it.  
__I am not scared! _she tried to say, but it was no use, because deep down, Callista knew it was true.

* * *

Callista walked into the parlour with Maia and the other servants, curious to know what the big news was. After everyone had assembled in the room Adrianna walked in with Mary in tow. Anna snuck in a side door and stood next to Callista. "As you know," Adrianna began "tomorrow is market day. But it will be a very special market day, as the royal family has decided to meet the people of the lower class" At this point, Adrianna wrinkled her nose, as if the idea repulsed her. "Mary, Anna and I shall, of course be there with their majesties, as the queen has requested our presence." Adrianna gave a triumphant smile and Calliata saw some servants wince at the sight.Oblivious to this, Adrianna continued "I expect all of you to be on your best behaviour and to do nothing that will draw undesireable attention to yourselves. Is that understood? " There was a uniform mumbling of something like that sounded like "yes madame" and satisfied, Adrianna dismissed them and everyone went back to their tasks. As Callista turned to leave, Adrianna called her back. "I'd like a word with you Callista" she said. Callista walked back towards the chairs where Adrianna and Mary were sitting. She looked past them to Anna who shrugged, clearly as ignorant about this as she was. As soon as Callista reached them, she curtseyed. "As you know" Adrianna said," Mary will soon be eighteen and Anna has recently turned sixteen. Soon, they will need their own ladies to wait on them ..." _I know where this is going _she thought bitterly _I really am going to end up as Mary's personal slave_ "...you will be moved into an adjoining room to Mary, as she will need you more than Anna. You will dress neatly and look presentable at all times. You may not go anywhere without Mary or Anna's leave. Do you understand me?" Callista looked from Adrianna to Mary. "Yes madame." she muttered. "That will be all" Mary said, waving her away. Callista raised an eyebrow but said nothing. She curtseyed and left the room.

* * *

Please Review! 


	5. Jam

YAY! I got reviews! Thank you to winter ( you're right about the hazel-eyed guy!) and Lulai. Thank you so much for reviewing.

* * *

Shadows fell across the room as the sun rose and Callista opened her eyes to see rays dancing across the walls. _I am sixteen today_ Callista thought as she got up and dressed. She was greeted in the kitchen by most of the servants, receiving many warm greetings and "happy birthday's".Maia insisted that Callista sit down and eat a specially prepared breakfast before waking Mary."You'll need all the strength you can get t'day, 'specially as Mistress Mary's meetin' that prince of ours"she said. As it turned out, Maia was quite right. It took the better part of an hour to wake Mary, and another quarter to get her out of bed. It wasn't out of the ordinary for Mary to take q while to get out of bed, but this particular morning, Callista just felt like ripping her hair out and screaming. Usually, Mary was very picky with her appearance. She was also quite fickle minded. One minute, she would be perfectly happy with a dress, then she would blink and decide the dress was hideous. Today, Mary went through her entire wardrobe, trying to find the 'perfect' dress to wear while touring witht the royals. Callista was literally running in circles as she collected the jewellery and hair pins and ribbons that matched each dress from around the room. Finally, Mary decided on a dress that was pale blue. Callista was very annoyed, as the blue dress was the one Mary had originally chosen. Mary sat down in front of her mirror and flipped her hair over her shoulder. She started chattering about the royal family. Mary was ranting on about how handsome the prince was with his hazel coloured eyes and his wavy dark brown hair. Callista rolled her eyes at the blonde girl, who did not notice and proceeded to describe the queen's wardrobe of which of the dresses she thought were 'exquisite' and wanted copied. _As if she doesn't have enough gowns already! _Callista thought sourly as she began braiding the girl's hair. Mary's hair was a light blonde colour, so light that it was almost white. With her cold blue eyes and pale blue dress, she reminded Callista of an icicle. Cold and uncaring, only trying to further herself in her ambitions to be queen. Callista was so startled as she noticed light brown eyes scrutinizing the reflection in the mirror, that she pulled Mary's hair a little too tighly. "OW!" Mary exclaimed, giving Callista a cold look. Adrianna was also glaring at Callista coldly. Callista could see the resemblance between Adrianna and Mary very clearly in that moment. "Well?" Adrianna said "Aren't you going to apologise?"  
Callista stared at her shoes. "I didn't even pull that hard. I should've tugged harder." she muttered.  
"What did you just say?" Adrianna demanded.  
"I said, Sorry milady" Callista said through gritted teeth.  
"That's better, now leave me" Mary ordered, flapping her hand in the direction of the kitchens. _Exactly like her mother _Callista thought as she stomped down the stairs.

* * *

Anna was sitting in the kitchen eating a scone when Callista enetered. Callista grabbed the closest chair and slumped into it. "Watch out for that-" Anna began, too late as Callista's arm went crashing into a pot of jam. She caught the jar but the jam spilled into a sticky mess down Callista's shirt and skirt. "Blast!" Calllista exclaimed as she tried in vain to clean the jam off her skirt. "Now I'll have to change-"she began to stand, "but I don't have another set of good clothes" she flopped back down into the chair. "Don't worry" Anna said, finishing the rest of her scone.  
"Don't worry? Mary and Adrianna will throttle me if I wear my usual dirty clothes. I'm doomed!" she said, lowering her face into her arms.  
"You can borrow sone of mine then" Anna offered, an mischievous twinkle in her eyes. "I'm sure we can find something in my wardrobe that will suit you." The two girls stood and left. When they reached Anna's room, Callista pulled the door closed behind them. "If she sees me in here with you and not Mary, you'll get into trouble" Callista replied to Anna's questioning look. Anna shrugged and walked over to her wardrobe. "Why do they hate me so much anyway?" Callista asked. "I've never done anything to them, have I?"  
"They're jealous of you" Anna answered, her voice muffled slightly by the gowns she was searching behind. Callista sat frozen, astonished by this piece of information. "Jealous?" Callista repeated.  
"Yes"  
"But...why?"  
"Because you're beautiful of course."Anna said, emerging from the wardrobe with a cream coloured shirt and light brown skirt in hand. "And the servants still respect you, and you're kind-hearted and you don't care what they think." she continued calmly. "Now try these on" Callista accepted the skirt from Anna and walked behind the screen to change, still baffled. She pulled her stained skirt off and slipped into Anna's. It was a lovely material with orange, gold and red leaves emboridered around the hem. Callista then changed from her sticky shirt into the soft cotton shirt Anna had given her. She stepped out from behind the screen. Anna looked thoughtfully at the outfit. "Oh! " she said brightly "you can't wear those shoes with that skirt. Wait right there" She disappeared into the wardrobe again and Callista thought about what Anna had said. _Mary and Adrianna, jealous of me? _Callista thought _It's so unbelievable. _She decided it was too deep a thought to consider and pushed it to the back of her mind. Anna appeared in front of her, holding a pair of redish-brown boots. "Here." Anna said, helping Callista put the boots on. Strangely, they fit Callista perfectly, even though her feet were much smaller than Anna's. Elf feet, her Maia called them, because they were so small and she could never find shoes to fit her. Callista shook her head to clear it of the jumble of thoughts. "Perfect!" Anna declared, looking pleased with herself. Callista smiled down at the clothes. "They're lovely Anna," she said "thank you for lending me these"  
"Who said anything about borrowing?" Anna said cheekily "They're yours, for your birthday" Callista's eyes widened. No wonder the clothes fit perfectly! "Mine?" she said.  
"Of course" Anna replied, as if it was the most obvious thing. "Now come on, we can't be late for their majesties" and marched Callista out the door.

* * *

Callista was walking towards the servant's door when a small boy came running up to her. He bowed. " 'Scuse me milady, Lady Adrianna says that you'll havta wait on Lady Mary while you're at the market t'day. She says you're to go to the fron' hall now an' wait for the carriage to cum round." He bowed again, and ran off. Callista sighed. "Just great." she muttered "I get to spend the whole of my birthday trailing after snobby Mary and the royals." She curtseyed as she reached the entrance hall and stood meekly behind Mary. Anna gave her a sympathetic smile. They heard a carriage pull up and walked out the large mahogany doors of the manor. The footman jumped down to help the ladies into the carriage. As Callista was handed in, she looked up and saw Caleb smile at her from his position at the reigns. "I get ta drive t'day an' I dun haveta see them smilin no more" he said with a wink. Callista laughed and closed the carriage door behind her.

* * *

Please review! 


	6. Boredom

Aww, no reviews :( Ah well, maybe I shouldn't update so fast.This chapter is dedicated to Maggie because you wanteda clue. I wrote this chapter just to give you the clue! (when I should have been doing my maths homework :P)If this isn't a clue, I don't know what is.

* * *

Crown prince Eric of Chaney was absolutely bored. Under normal circumstances, he would have greatly enjoyed meeting the merchants and traders of the city in the market, but today he was just annoyed. Today, his mother had organised an 'outing' with some noble family or other and to his dismay, he had escort them through the city on behalf of his father. Eric wished he was sitting on a horse with his friends in the Royal Guard behind him instead of showing nobles around the market. It wasn't that Eric disliked being a prince, it was just that he hated frivolous duties like this. Eric glanced over at his mother and saw she was trying to brush off the endless flattery that the Duchess of Rasine was giving her. His gaze wandered and every so often was caught by a colourful piece of cloth or fruit or jewellery that the merchants were selling. The young lady beside him did not notice the inattentiveness of her escort and was endlessly chattering. _She sounds just like that pet bird I used to have. Twitter twitter twitter. How is it possible for her to say so many words with so little breath? I wish I could tell her to be quiet, but that would probably insult her. _Eric sighed and shook his head.  
"Your majesty? Is something the matter? " the young lady said.  
"No, no, I'm quite alright, thank you Lady...?" He had forgotten her name. _What was it again? Margaret? Maude? Maria?_  
"Mary, your highness" she answered, batting her eyelids. Mary was practically clinging to him now.  
"Ah...which one of these stalls is yours Lady Mary?" Eric asked, trying to loosen her grip on his arm.  
"This one your majesty" Mary gestured to aquite large but neat stall, where servants were arranging fruits and vegetables and cloths and wares they would sell. She instantly began chattering again. _I'm not going to be able to put up with this for much longer_ Eric thought.

* * *

Callista fought to dismiss her boredom as she trailed behind Mary and the prince. Mary was gabbling on and on about nothing in particular and did not notice the prince's indifference. When the prince finally got a word in, between Mary's endless chatter, all he asked was which one was thier stall. Callista saw fruits and vegetables that their household had planted, wooden combs and boxes that had been carved by the manservants, even the cloths that she had woven earlier that autumn. "Oh!" the queen exclaimed. "What lovely cloth! Did one of your servants weave this?" Adrianna glanced at Callista and then back at the queen. She smiled her big, fake smile and nodded. "Yes, one of my daughter's maids weaves." Callisa rolled her eyes and scanned the crowd for Anna. She spotted Anna behind the stall, her head bent over a piece of paper. Anna looked up, smiled and walked over to her. "Bored?" she asked.  
"Completely" Callista replied.  
"We-ell," Anna said, "since it's your birthday, you shouldn't have to trail behind Mary all day. That's why I have this." Anna waved the piece of paper she had been writing on in front of Callista's face.  
"What do I want with a shopping list?' Callista inquired.  
"Don't worry, I have an idea." Anna handed Callista a wicker basket and a small purse " Just take this and do what you please for the rest of the day. If anyone asks, say that you're buying some things for me."  
"Are you sure about this?" Callista asked, "won't your mother notice?" she opened the purse and gasped in shock. "Anna! There must be 10 gold pieces and even more silver in here!"  
Anna shrugged. "Consider it the pay mother owes you. Now go!" She pushed Callista into the crowd before she could argue.  
As Callista was jostled in the crowd, she heard Adrianna voice "Where has that silly maid gone?"  
" Oh, I need her to buy some things for me" she heard Anna say carelessly.  
Callista grinned at how covincing Anna sounded and drifted off to look at the rest of the market stalls.

* * *

Sorry it's so short. But please Review! maggie, if your reading this, you have to review too! 

Nicole


	7. Balls and Falls

Yay! I got reviews! I'm so happy :) Thank you very much Elen Silver for reviewing and Lulai too. I love Anna too, she's such a nice person HI MAGGIE! I can still yell louder than you! I've decided to write another chapter for you, since you were all so nice and reviewed. Here you go...

* * *

Anna smiled as she watched Callista disappear into the crowd. She turned her attention back to the stall where her family, the queen and the prince were still standing. The prince seemed very bored as his mother looked over more of Callista's cloths. "Oh!" she exclaimed as she examined a roll of pink silk. "I must buy this cloth" she said, "it's such a lovely colour and it's woven so finely. It will be perfect to wear to the ball." Anna watched her take the cloth to a surprised Maia. Maia caught Anna's eye and winked, then turned back to the queen who insisted on paying a gold coin for the cloth. Anna looked towards her mother who perked up when the queen said 'the ball'. "A ball?" Adrianna asked, trying not to sound too eager.  
"Yes," the said absently, watching Maia carefully wrap up the silk "Yes, the ball, next week. The one for in honour of Eric's birthday " the queen added. Mary emitted something that sounded like a squeak at the mention of the prince and a ball in the same sentence. Anna turned around to see the queen whispering something in Prince Eric's ear. She handed him a fancy envelope and pointed in Mary's direction. The prince looked outraged. "I most certainly will not!" he said to his mother and turned to one of the younger knights in the royal guard behind them. After several moments of hushed talking, the knight nodded his head and dismounted. He gave the prince a sympathetic clap on the shoulder and handed him the reins of the horse. The prince mounted the horse and galloped off, out of the city gates.

* * *

Eric raced out the city gates and slowed the horse to a trot following the trail. _First this pointless outing, and now a birthday ball mother's planned. I can't believe she's doing this to me! I hate having to be polite to all those chattering ladies who have nothing better to do than gossip about each other and describe the contents of their wardrobes_ he thought to himself. Eric took the invitation out of the pocket of his cloak and stared moodily down at it. _And there's no way I can get out of it now. If she's got invitations then it means everyone's been told. Damn! I hope it's not going to be like last night's 'get together' for my homecoming. It was a supper that lasted two hours after midnight. I think they all got the hint when my father started snoring in the middle of a toast. Actually, I'm still tired. I don't think I got to sleep until the fourth hour after midnight when the last guests left. _Eric glanced at the invitation again and scowled. His eyelids drooped and Eric fell into a doze, dreaming about chirping birds in dresses.

* * *

Callista wandered through the market. For the first time in eight years, she felt as if she were truly free. No orders or commands, no one to serve except herself. She sighed, _if only it could be like this every day_ she thought. It was the part of the day when everyone went inside to escape the heat of the noon sun. Callista decided that after she had bought some things from Anna's list, she would buy her midmeal and find a nice tree outside the city walls to eat it under. She strolled out of the gates and soon spotted a nice large oak tree she could sit under. Placing her basket and goods on the ground, she sat down and laid her back against the trunk of the tree. She closed her eyes for a moment, just to enjoy the pleasantness of the day. A large shadow fell over her, and she opened her eyes to see a strange horse-like figure in front of her. She could not see what it was, as it had its back to the sun and was in shadow, so Callista stood and positioned herself beside it. The figure was actually a horse, but the distortion of its figure was a young man who had fallen asleep on its back. Callista marvelled at how the horse had kept the young man from falling of his back. The horse snorted and fidgeted a little, as though telling Callista to get the man off his back. Callista reached into her basket and brought out an apple for the horse. The horse trotted under the tree to eat the apple and Callista turned her attention to the man on its back. The man moved his head and Callista was surprised to see that it was Prince Eric. She shook him gently and speaking into the horse's mane and he moaned " Can't princely duties wait another hour?"  
Amused, Callista replied " not if you don't want me to push you off that horse"  
"What horse?" the prince said stupidly.  
"The one your using as a bed"I don't sleep on a horse" he retorted and as though climbing out of a bed, he lifted his leg over to the other side of his horse and promptly fell off. "Ouch" he groaned, "That hurt, a lot" Callista walked around to the other side of the horse and bit her lip to restrain her laughter. The prince got up slowly, rubbing his head. "Finally awake your highness?" Callista said. Eric scowled at her and Callista blinked innocently.

* * *

Eric got up, rubbing his head. He had just woken up and fallen off his horse and was quite mortified as there was a maiden standing in front of him, she was now laughing. "Finally awake your highness?" she asked. Embarrassed that she had witnessed his fall, he scowled at her. Eric couldn't see her face properly, as she had the sun behind her, casting her face into shadow. He must have looked particularly injured because she stopped laughing. "Are you alright your highness?" she inquired handing back the reins of the horse. Eric climbed back on his horse. Now he could see the girl properly. She had startlingly green eyes and her hair was a dark reddish-brown colour, like mahogany. Several strands of hair had fought free of their tie and were softly curling around her face. Her full lips curved upwards in a natural smile and long lashes were blinking at him in concern. Her clothes were those of a richer peasant, thought there was something about the way she held herself that told Eric she was not a peasant. Eric realised she still waiting for his answer. " Uh, apart from being quite embarrassed, yes I'm fine thank you." Eric answered, blushing ever so slightly. His horse neighed, impatient to leave. "You must want to get back to the palace," she said politely. "Good day, your highness" she curtsied and the horse decided it wanted to leave so they left the girl and headed back to the palace.

* * *

Have a nice Easter everybody! And don't forget to review!  
Nicole


	8. Friends and strangers

Hey guys! I'm bored, so I've decided to update.

* * *

Callista sat under the oak tree, nibbling at a piece of bread. The prince had just left, and Callista wondered why he had been here in the first place. _Mary probably bored him out of his wits. After having to listen to her talk, its no wonder he fell asleep _she thought. A golden gleam caught her eye and on the ground, she spotted a square piece of card. It was an invitation to the prince's birthday ball. Callista shrugged and placed it in her skirt pocket. _I'll give it to Anna _she thought _She'd probably like to go. _Callista gathered her belongings and stood. Walking towards the gates, she decided to return home. Her stepfamily would most likely be returning home soon, since it was close to sundown and the queen was probably sick of them by now. Humming to herself, she set off in the direction of the manor.

* * *

As Eric led the horse to the stables, his thoughts turned to the strange young lady he had just met. Something still bothered him about her. Although she was dressed as a peasant, Eric was sure she was not one. She spoke as though she was well educated and she didn't keep her head down and slump her shoulders as most peasants did when he had a chance to talk to them. Eric would have thought she was a noble, except he had not remembered seeing her at any court functions and if she was a noble, why was she dressed as a peasant? He then realised that he hadn't even asked her what her name was. Eric was so absorbed in his thoughts that he did not see his friend William and walked straight into him. Eric was so startled that he tripped, falling at the horse's feet for the second time that day. "Watch what you're doing to my horse" William said jokingly. He offered Eric a hand up. "Did you have a nice ride after you left me with Lady Mary?" William asked as Eric brushed hay off his breeches.  
"Nothing out of the ordinary" Eric said, trying to sound nonchalant. He picked a brush and began rubbing William's horse down.

* * *

William watched as a slight blush crept into Eric's cheeks. "Nothing out of the ordinary huh? Something must have happened, something funny, because you're blushing. Did you walk into a tree again?" William asked, ducking as Eric threw a brush at him. "Come on Eric, tell me," he said. "We've been best friends since we were four; I know when something is bothering you. I swear I won't laugh." William assured him. "I, I fell asleep on your horse" Eric said tentatively. William grinned and tugged on his earlobe to keep himself from laughing. Eric did not see this as he was closely examining his bootlaces. "That's only half of it." Eric sighed.  
"Oh?" William asked, raising an eyebrow. As though sensing his amusement, Eric looked up and saw William grinning. "Hey!" Eric exclaimed, "You promised you wouldn't laugh. ""I'm not laughing," William said innocently, "I'm merely grinning at your discomfort."  
"Fine, if you're going to laugh, I won't tell you the other half."  
"Other half?" William asked, confused.  
"Other half of the story"  
"Alright, I'll stop laughing. Now, pray tell, what happened _after _you fell asleep?" William watched as Eric shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "I, uh…sort of descended from the horse in an unseemly fashion," hesitantly, he added "in front of a maiden" William blinked and his grin became even broader.  
"What is so funny?" Eric demanded.  
"You fell asleep and then fell off my horse" William couldn't contain his laughter any longer. He spent the next few minutes clutching at his horse's stall, overcome with laughter. "I am sorry" he said to Eric "I tried not to, but the way you said it was hilarious!" Eric scowled at him for a moment, then laughed. He could never stay mad at William. "Now tell me about this maiden…" William said as the two young men strolled into the palace.

* * *

If you're reading this then please review!

Nicole


	9. Lovely green eyes

Callista practically skipped back to the manor. She didn't know why, but she felt quite content. Maybe it was because she had managed to spend almost a whole day without Mary and Adrianna. She slipped through the side door and heard Mary yell "Callista? Where are you? Come here NOW!" Callista sighed and dragged herself up the stairs to Mary's room. "You hollered, _my lady_?" Callista said as she walked into the room.

"Huh? Hollered? What does hollered mean?" Mary said, confused.

"Never mind"

"Never mind what?"

Callista sighed exasperatedly. "Did you need something, _my lady_?"

"Oh yes, I just wanted you to brush my hair and to tell you that you have to pick up a dress for me next week, for the prince's ball. It's being made by the same seamstress that makes the queen's dresses. It's going to be the latest fashion, with long loose sleeves and a low neckline…" Callista stopped listening, and looked towards the door wistfully. _Someone save me _she thought. At that exact moment, Anna walked through the door. "Mary," she said, "I need to borrow Callista for a while." Mary, who had still been fantasising about her dress, just waved her away. "If you'd like.." she said vaguely.Callista put down the brush and hurried after Anna. Anna plonked herself on a chair and Callista sat down on the edge of the bed. "What did you need?" Callista asked?

"Need? Oh, nothing, I just wanted to save you from Mary. She won't be shutting up for the next week. There's going to be a ball for the prince's 18th birthday."

"Oh, well thanks then. And thank you for letting me have today to myself."

Anna smiled. "Anything interesting happen?" she asked.

"Uh…well, I met the prince."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it was quite funny really" and Callista recounted the afternoon for Anna.

Anna laughed as Callista told her the part about the prince falling off his horse.

"So…what did you think?"

"Think about what?" Callista said

"Him"

"Who?"

"The prince, silly"

"What do you mean 'what did I think'"

"What did you think of him"

"Oh, he was kind of flustered I think"

"Really? I wonder why?" Anna said mysteriously, a twinkle in her eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, nothing" Anna smiled.

* * *

Anna watched as Callista fiddled with her pocket. She saw a glint of gold. "What's that?" she asked. Callista looked down at her pocket as if she had only realised it was there and fished out an invitation. "Oh, the prince dropped it when he uh…dismounted from his horse" Callista said. Anna giggled. "Do you want it?" Callista asked. 

"The invitation?"

"Yes"

"No, I don't need it, I've already got one but I don't hink I'll go"

"Oh, why not?"

"Why don't you go?"

"Me?" Callista said

"Obviously" Anna laughed.

"Why don't you go?"

"If the prince is there, Mary will be unbearable.I don't want to be stuck with her for the whole night"

"Neither would I"

"So, are you going?"

"Are you kidding? Me? At a ball?" Callista laughed, imagining her simple clothes surrounded by all the nobles' finery.

"You should go, you never know what could happen" Anna said mysteriously.

* * *

Callista left Anna with a 'goodnight' and walked to the kitchen. As she wiped dishes, she wondered what it would be like if she went to the ball. _I don't think I'll go, _she thought_ I don't have anything to wear. _

_You could make your own dress _the reasonable part of her brain said

_Maybe, but what if anyone recognises me? _She asked

_It's a _masked _ball _was the reply

_Still only maybe _

* * *

"So tell me about this girl" William said. "Was she pretty?" 

"Uh…kind of" Eric said

"Kind of?" William arched one eyebrow

"Fine. She was very pretty, but there was something about her…"

"Ah, _something _about her"

"No, not that way. Well not really. I mean. Don't worry. Anyway, I felt as if I'd seen her before."

"Maybe you have and you just don't remember, what did she look like?"

"She had dark red hair, long eyelashes, pale skin and these lovely green eyes." Eric remembered

"_Lovely_ green eyes?" William said

Eric realised what he had said and blushed. "Uh, so do we know anyone who looks like that?"

"No, not really" William said "No-one with _lovely green eyes_" he added mischievously.

Eric punched him playfully on the arm and decided to change the subject.

"You're coming next week aren't you?"

"Coming?" William asked innocently

"To the ball"

"For your birthday?"

"Yeah"

"Hmm… you'll probably be fine without me, what with all those _lovely_ ladies to swoon over you."

"Please don't leave me alone with them.By the end of the night, I'll probably know every single piece of their clothingin absolute detail. I can't bear another night listening toone-sided conversations anbout sleeve length and clolours. Or even worse,the simpering and the"of course, your highness" giggles. Don't you remember how annoying Lady Mary was?" Eric pleaded.William winced, he had had to escort Lady Mary after Eric had left that afternoon. If that was what Eric had to go through then he should really come, just to help Eric. "Alright," He said 'You never know, maybe the maiden with the_ lovely green eyes_ will be there." William added, grinning. Eric rolled his eyes at his friend as they walked towards the dining hall.

* * *

Maia watched as Callista walked into the kitchen. She seemed very preoccupied. Maia said she could go to bed but she seemed miles away and kept putting away dishes. _The poor dear _Maia thought _Firs' her ma dies, then her pa, an' now she's a slave for those two evil witches. And in 'er own home too! If I was her, I don't know 'ow I'd survive. _Maia glanced at the girl again and saw a fancy card poking out of her pocket. She recognised it immediately, it was one of the invitations to the prince's birthday ball. She suddenly remembered the box in the back of her wardrobe and resolved to give it to Callista first thing the next morning.

* * *

After several hours of choosing napkins and wall drapes, Eric's mother finally released Eric from the torture. Before he left for bed, he decided to ask his mother about the girl. 

"Mother?" he said

"Yes dear?" she replied, still examining wine goblets.

" Do you know any young maidens with dark red hair and green eyes?"

"Dark red hair and green eyes? They're quite unusual features aren't they?I've only ever known two people like that." She sighed "I once knew a woman with those features, I believe her daughter had them as well."

"Really? Who are they?" Eric inquired

"Who _were _they." The queen sighed deeply "Lady Adonia of Rasine, she died 11 years ago. It was when I was in Estaban visiting the new monarchs. We were best friends and I wasn't even there to attend the funeral. The daughter, she passed away too. After her father died, she fell ill. Duchess Adrianna of Rasine says it was the same sickness as her mother. I'm sorry I wasn't there. Her mother and I were close and I regret not consoling the daughter but I didn't think I could face it, I remember she looked so much like her mother. " A tear slid down his mother's cheek and Eric hugged her awkwardly. As he lay in bed later that night, asleep,a vague memory came to him.

_He was in the palace ballroom. They were having a dancing lesson that his mother had organised. He was dancing with an annoying blonde girl and thankfully, the dance required them to switch partners .He twirled another blonde, a girl with nice blue-green eyes, a dark haired girl and finally a girl with mahogany coloured curls. She was looking at her feet, concentrating on the dance Eric supposed, when she tripped and Eric reached out and caught her. She looked up and hazel eyes met vibrant green ones. "Are you alright?" he asked. "Quite alright," she replied "it's just this silly gown. Why don't we all just wear breeches and save ourselves the hassle?" Eric laughed,finally, someone with a sense of humor. He was about to say something but the herald called something and she ran out of the room. _Eric woke suddenly. The girl in his dream, she had exactly the same eyes as the mysterious girl from the oak tree! But the girl in his dream must have been Lady Adonia's daughter, since she was the only girlwith red hair and green eyes that his mother had known. But it wasn't possible, Lady Adonia's daughter was dead, how could he have seen her this afternoon? Was he going crazy? He couldn't have imagined it because he hadn't known about the Rasines until tonight. It was so confusing. _I'll think about it in the morning_ he thought to himself and surrendered to his sleep.

* * *

Reviews! I love reviews! Please review. And I have reviewers to thank too, I haven't forgotten you!  
**ashley: **I'm glad you like it. Writing embarrassing bits is fun.  
**Maggie:**You know I can always scream louder than you! Spare time? I don't have spare time. This is how I like to procrastinate(also to get the crazy characters in my head to shut up too!), my other procrastination technique is to read but then my parents ask me why I'm not doing my homework, so this way, they think I'm doing schoolwork. Hehe. ; )  
**Lulai:**Yeah, it took a while for them to meet didn't it? And as for Eric, I couldn't help it. Eric was on a horse and I just_ had_ to push him off it, to stop his sulking. I love embarassing moments, they're so fun. I get to write a party! Yay, they're so cool. There's gonna be lots and lots and lots of dancing. Maybe she'll fall again and Eric will catch her...? 

So guys, please review, reviews makes me feel good (and update more too!). Click the button now! Pretty please?

Nicole


	10. Dreams

Hey guys, I've decided that I'm gonna try and write longer chapters so please bear with me. Tell me if you think thigs are going too fast or slow. Thanks to my reviewers!

**devlish angel: **Hi Samia! I'm still dying here! She hasn't updated! I read your story haha! It's so funny. No school for two weeks! yay! No more circut either! but ballroom dancing? With mr allum. : ( Enjoy your holidays (while they last) because next term we have...dun dun dun...Ms Ratcliffe! Oh no!

**Robyn: **Thanks, I love Callista's name too.

**fantasygirl16: **I'm glad you like my story.

**HI MAGGIE!** :sticks tongue out The circut man was scary on Friday! I'm glad we don't have it anymore!. And in this chappie, Eric actually forgets what he remembered! He's so stupid. And ditzy is the exact word except, Mary's decided to be evil today. You'll see. Callista gets to yell! Hooray, she finally stands up to Mary. You have signed reviews now! Yay! I saw it on my otherstory. Finally. Now you havta re-post Unbelievable. Have a nice holiday!

**Eastern Star: **Thanks for reading. I'm working on the conflict and there'll be a twist soon!

Thanks to anyone else who reads my story...here's the next chapter fo you guys...

* * *

Eric opened his eyes to see darkness through his window. The sun hadn't risen yet but Eric didn't feel like going back to sleep. Blearily, he got up and dressed. Vague thoughts came to him as he bathed his face in cold water. He had been thinking about something important last night. Something about dancing. There was something important he _had_ to remember. Eric dragged his fingers through his hair exasperatedly. What was he supposed to remember? Eric was still trying to recall his dream as he entered the dining hall. At such an early hour, Eric wasn't surprised to see that the hall was almost empty. Only a handful of nobles were seated at the tables. A cheerful William greeted him as he walked in. "You're up early today. What's the matter?" he asked as he saw the annoyed look on Eric's face.

"There was something important I was supposed to remember and I've forgotten."

"What was it about?"

"I realised something about that green-eyed girl last night and now I can't remember what it was"

"Ah, the green-eyed girl." William said teasingly. Eric frowned at him "Maybe some fresh air will help you remember," William suggested." My horse cast a shoe after a certain friend of mine finished dozing on him." he looked pointedly at Eric who pretended not to notice. "Anyway, I need to see the blacksmith and wanted to get in early this morning. Would you like to come?" William asked. Eric looked at his mother, who was sitting by herself. She had several different coloured napkins in her hands and was waving them around, then nodded. "Anything to get away from ball preparations." Eric said.

* * *

"Callista! Wake up! You have to get up NOW!" Callista heard Mary yell. _Wow, I didn't believe such a spoilt brat could be up so early _she thought amusedly. "Callista!" Mary yelled again. The voice seemed to be getting louder. Callista half-opened one eye and caught sight of her window. The sun hadn't even risen yet. _What could she want at his hour? _she thought annoyed. "Get up, get up get up!" _Her voice gets louder and more annoying every minute _Callista thought. She heard Mary walk out of the room. _Finally, I can go back to sleep_ She heard Mary re-enter the room. _Fine, fine, have it your way, I'm getting up already, just stop yelling! _She thought. Callista opened her eyes resignedly and blinked in confusion as she glimpsed blue eyes, before a whole lot of freezing cold water spilt onto her face. "Ahhh!" she exclaimed as the cold water splashed her face and seeped into her clothes. "What in hell's name did you do that for!" she yelled at Mary who was standing beside her with the water jug in her hands.

"You weren't getting up" she said innocently.

"Well?" Callista said.

"Well what?" Mary said, confused.

"Why did you pour a jug of freezing cold water on me at this crude hour? The sun's not even up yet."

"I told you, you weren't waking up"

"Why did you want to wake me up" she said, as though she were talking to a small child.

"Oh, I needed you to do something for me."

Callista let out a frustrated sigh. "What did you want?" Mary seemed to remember something and the innocent look on her face turned into a look of madness. "You have to check on my dress." Mary said urgently. Words rushed out of Mary's mouth. Callista only caught a couple of words including dress, prince and ball. _Oh boy, here we go _Callista thought. "Slow down" she ordered. "I can't understand what you're saying."

"I had this horrible dream, there were these giant rats and it ate my dress. You have to Callista, you have to!"

Annoyance turned into anger. "That's what you woke me up for?" Callista said crossly.

"Of course, you have to save my dress."

"You woke me up, God knows how many hours before dawn, to tell me to check on you stupid dress?"

"But the rats!" she cried

"THERE ARE NO DAMN RATS!" Callista yelled. Mary seemed surprised that she had raised her voice at her, but overcame it by yelling back, "YES THERE ARE! THE RATS ARE GOING TO EAT MY DRESS!"

"I AM NOT GOING THREE MILES INTO TOWN ON FOOT TO WAKE UP THE SEAMSTRESS, WHO WILL MOST LIKELY HIT ME OVER THE HEAD FOR WAKING HER AT THIS INAPPROPRIATE HOUR, SO SHE CAN CHECK ON YOUR STUPID DRESS BECAUSE YOU HAD A DAMN DREAM!"

"YOU HAVE TO GO!"

"NO!"

"BUT MY DRESS!" Mary cried wildly . She kept yelling for several minutes, her scream becoming an inaudible wail. The door slammed open and a livid Adrianna stormed into the room. "What is going on here?" she said, her voice dangerously soft. "Mother!" Mary wailed, throwing herself hysterically at her mother. "C-callist-ta won't g-go check-k on my-y dr-ress." She sobbed.

"Hush dear." Adrianna said soothingly, patting the girl's head. "It's going to be alright. Now why do you need to check on your dress?" Mary's wails had quietened and she was left hiccuping. "I had _hiccup_ this dream where _hiccup _these giant rats _hiccup_ were eating my dress and it was _hiccup _horrible" She collapsed into tears again. Adrianna led the girl out of the room, trying to quieten the girl. "Go check on the dress Callista" she called over the sobbing girl's shoulder. "We'll deal with this _incident_ when you get back." The door closed and Callista was left in silence. She sank onto the bed and rested her head in her hands._ You shouldn't have lost your temper _Callista told herself. Part of her was strangely glad about the argument. _It's time you stood up to that spoilt brat_ it said. _But I'm going to be in so much trouble when I get back. Adrianna will think of an especially evil punishment that will take me years to do, or worse, she'll whip me. That's what a lot of the nobles are doing now ._Callista shivered slightly.

_It's not your fault though, _her cold, distant side argued _no one wants to get up at the crack of dawn to check on a silly dress. _Callista sighed and got dressed. Muttering death threats under her breath, she walked out of the manor and towards the city.

By the time she got to the city, it was only an hour past dawn. The streets were still quite empty and the only businesses the blacksmith's forge and the bakery. Callista's stomach grumbled at the smell of freshly baked bread and since she had missed breakfast, she decided to buy some. She had quite a lot of money left over from the amount Anna had given her. Most of it was hidden in her room, inside a wall at the back of her she had discovered could swing open, with her necklace and other things that were valuable to her. But she had enough in her pocket to buy a sweet bun. Nibbling on the bun, she went to find a place to sit while she waited for the seamstress's shop to open. There was a low wall between the blacksmith's forge and the seamstress's cottage so Callista decided to sit on the wall while she waited.

Eric and William wandered through empty city streets, enjoying the silence. It was a cold morning, and their cloaks rippled in the chilly breeze. Eric jammed his hands into his pockets and tried to remember his dream. He recalled he had been young in the dream. They were having some sort of lesson and they were dancing. Eric wasn't sure if it was a real memory, or just his thoughts muddled up with the upcoming ball. He remembered his partner falling and then looking up at him with- "So, do you remember anything about that girl?" William asked, interrupting his thoughts. Eric was slightly annoyed, he had been so close to remembering something. _Maybe William remembers if we had a dancing lesson _Eric thought excitedly. "William, do you remember ever having a dancing lesson?" he asked.

"We've had several. There was that one where you knocked over that statue, the one where you almost broke my foot, the one where Alex ended up with a broken arm, after you made everyone fall onto him…"

"Do you enjoy rubbing my former clumsiness in? Because it's not helping me figure out who this girl is. Come on, be serious, have we had any lessons with actual _girls_?"

"Hmm. There was that one time when we were eleven. But that was the only one I think. And that one was cut short."

"Why?" "Um, I think it was because someone had died." William screwed his face up in concentration "Yes, it was because the Duke of Rasine had died." All at once, Eric remembered his dream and what his mother had told him the night before. "Are you alright?" William asked him. Eric realised he was grinning like a fool. Eric quickly recounted his dream and his conversation with his mother. "So you think that this mystery girl is Lady Adonia's daughter?"

"It has to be."

"But isn't she supposed to be dead?"

"Yeah, that's the bit that I get stuck on."

It took the two young men quite a while to reach the forge but no one was there except the blacksmith and . a girl sitting on the low wall beside the forge. William was halfway to the door when he realised Eric had stopped. He was looking at a young woman who was sitting on the low wall next to the forge. Her head was drooping onto her chest and she though it was rather cold, she had no cloak. As if the girl realised she was drifting off to sleep, she shook her head to clear it. As she looked up, William gasped. She was beautiful. She was dressed simply but the simplicity of her clothes just emphasized her features . She had vibrant green eyes and her hair was a lovely dark red. _No wonder Eric's staring, she's stunning. Wait, _he told himself _red hair and green eyes? Isn't that Eric's mystery girl? _The girl looked up at them. "You know, it's rude to stare" she said tartly. " I wasn't, I mean we weren't" William stuttered. The girl raised an eyebrow. " I mean, we were, but we didn't mean to. Stare, I mean." Now Eric looked at him strangely too. Eric turned to the girl. This time, he wasn't the one being embarrassed. This time, he would be calm and collected. "He means to say, we're sorry, milady"

* * *

"Sorry, milady" the prince said suavely. _'Milady'? Is he making fun of me? _Callista thought _Fine. Two can play at that game ._"Apology accepted, your_ highness_" she curtsied ever so slightly.

"May I ask what you name is?" he asked _Why does he care? Should I tell him my name? I don't think so, what if he tells Adrianna I was dawdling? I'll be in worse trouble then._ " You may ask, majesty," she said mischievously, "but I don't feel inclined to answer." The prince seemed confused.

"Why?" he said

"Why what"

"Why won't you tell me your name?"

"Why do you need to know my name?"

"Why don't you want to give it?"

"Because I'm really a princess under a curse and telling you my name could kill me"

"Really? Then why aren't you locked in a tower somewhere" the prince said sarcastically. This was getting him nowhere. "What would I do in a tower? Wait for someone to come and rescue me? I'd rather climb out of the tower myself than drive myself mad waiting for some egotistical prince to rescue me."

"Are you implying that I'm egotistical"

"I said naught of the sort" Callista said innocently. There was a brief silence. Callista shivered.

"Would you like my cloak?" the prince asked.

"Why would I need your cloak?" she replied.

"Uh, because it's cold?"

"Won't you be cold then?"

"I like the cold" Eric lied

"How do you know I don't like the cold as well.

"You shivered"

"That doesn't mean anything."

"Are you going to disagree with everything I say?"

"What makes you think I'm disagreeing?"

"See, you just disagreed again." Eric said triumphantly.

The door of the seamstress's shop opened and the Callista realised what she was supposed to be doing.

"Fine, I'm disagreeing with you, but I need to go now."

"Oh" Eric said "Alright, this time it's a truce."

"This time? I'm going to see you again?"

"Yes, I'm inviting you to my ball. I'd give you an invitation but I don't have one right now. Where do you live? I'll send one to you."

"I know what you're trying to do"

"What?" Eric asked innocently

"You're going to find out where I live so you can find out which family lives there. You won't be able to trick me that easily. Anyway, I already have an invitation."

"You do?"

"Yes, the last time we met, you dropped one after you, uh…fell off your horse"

"Actually, it wasn't my horse, it was William's." he gestured towards the other young man behind him. "How rude of me, this is Sir William of Deverell." Callista curtsied.

"Sir William, your majesty, I must check on a dress for a friend of mine, if you'll excuse me." She walked towards the seamstress's shop, as she opened the door, she called over her shoulder, "oh,and your majesty, I'm glad you stayed awake this time" she gave him an impish grin and disappeared into the store.

* * *

Thanks for reading and please review! 


	11. Feeling worthless

Hi. Sorry for the wait on this chapter but I had a lot of homework to catch up on. Anyway, here's the next chapter, and before I forget, I have to thank my lovely reviewers.  
**Someone: **Jassmyn, I know that was you! did you even read the story: P  
**Alene:**Thank you for your praise: ) I'm glad you like my stoyr. Sohere'sthe next chapter...

* * *

As soon as Callista reached the manor, Adrianna grabbed her wrist with a strong grip that Callista hadn't known she was capable of. "Ow!" Callista exclaimed as Adrianna's nails dug into her flesh. She was dragged to her room and Adrianna closed the door behind them. "You didn't think you'd get away with that little _tantrum_ you had this morning, did you?" she asked. Not waiting for Callista's answer, she took something out from behind her back and told Callista to kneel and face the wall. Tears welled in Callista's eyes as the whip struck. The lashings ripped through Callista's thin shirt and she bit her lip to silence the gasp of pain she was trying to suppress. The whip came down again, once, twice, three times.

Callista looked up to see Adrianna's cold gaze fixed on her. In icy tones, she finally spoke. "That will teach you to disobey your betters" she said softly, her eyes glinting madly in the darkness of the room. "You are a worthless piece of filth, just like your mother ".Adrianna left the room, slamming the door behind her. All the anger and resentment she had ever felt rose up to the surface and threatened to come out. She remembered every punishment, every act of unfairness she had had to endure. Mary's laughs as she swept floors and fetched dresses, Adrianna's glares as she was forced to combed Mary's hair or clean the room. Callista would have loved to throw something at the door but, unfortunately, there was nothing in her room she could risk breaking.

She heard Adrianna's voice say over and over again "You are a worthless piece of filth, just like your mother." Unbidden, an image of her mother flashed before her eyes, not the memory of her lying motionless in the wooden coffin or frail with sickness, but the healthy one, who had held her hand all those years ago and had sung to her and laughed as Callista tugged on her red curls. Callista collapsed onto the floor, tears running down her face at the memories and the rush of emotions that engulfed her. Something inside her snapped as she remembered her stepmother's voice. "You are a worthless piece of filth. You are a worthless piece of filth. You are a worthless piece of filth."

"Just STOP!" Callista yelled to herself as she pushed away all the memories and all the feelings.

Feeling oddly cold and detached, Callista felt the trickle of blood slide down her back and got up to move towards the water basin. She winced as the open wounds began to sting and brought another wave of pain. Moaning softly at the pain, she moved herself onto the bed. Callista reached for a cloth on her washstand and dipped it into the water basin. With much twisting, turning and stabs of pain, she somehow managed to lay it across the long red gashes she knew were on her back. Lying very still, she tried to ignore the excruciating pain

."Callista!" she heard Anna exclaim as she saw the girl lying on the bed. "Good heavens!" she gasped as she peeled off the cloth covering the lashing marks. "What happened!" she cried.

"Your mother, that's what happened" Callista said dully.

"Don't move, I'll go get something that will help you. I'll be back in a minute" Anna told her as she ran out the door.

"It's not like I _can _move." Callista muttered into her pillow. Several moments later, she heard Anna re-enter the room.

"This may sting a little," Anna warned her as she pulled up the back of Callista's shirt, "I'm going to clean the wounds" She dipped a clean cloth into the water basin and then into a bottle she was holding. Callista squeezed the pillow tightly as she felt the cloth being pulled along her skin. Callista resorted to biting the pillow as the pain increased, her back felt as though it was on fire. Then, cool hands applied a soothing balm to her back and Callista relaxed her grip on the pillow.

The pain lessened considerably and Callista sat up. "Take this," Anna said as she handed her a roll of bandage "Now pass it around your front, and back to me" Callista did as she was directed. "There. Finished." Anna declared as they wound the bandage around for the last time, Anna securing it with a pin of some sort. "How do you feel?" Anna asked.

"Wonderful" Callista said sarcastically.

"There's no need for that, I'm just trying to help"

"I know, I'm sorry" Calista replied miserably, "I appreciate all your help, it's just that it's so unfair!"

"No one ever said life was fair" Anna said wisely. Callista sighed sadly. The door opened again and Maia walked into the room carrying a rather large white box.

" 'Ello dear," she said "I heard wha' 'appened wit' the mistress this mornin'. Are you alrigh'?"

Callista nodded. "I'm fine now Maia, thanks to a lot of help from Anna."

"Tha's good t'hear. Anyway, I jus' wanted t'give you this." Maia handed her the white box "It belonged to your mother."

"Really?" Callista looked up, amazed. She was about to open her mouth to ask Maia if she knew why Adrianna hated her mother so much but Maia was already speaking. "Aye, she gave it to me for safekeeping. It's for the ball." Maia said.

"What ball?" Callista asked blankly.

"The prince's one"

"What is it?" Callista asked curiously as she looked back down at the box.

"You'll 'ave to open i' t'find out" Maia smiled sympathetically and left.

"Do you want me to go?" Anna asked Callista

"Hmm?" Callista said as she struggled with the lid of the box. "Oh, no, you can stay." She managed to get the box open and saw several packages wrapped in tissue paper. Anna sat next to her on the bed and helped her take the things out of the box.

They unwrapped the first tissue paper packet. Inside was a gold bracelet, scattered with small white pearls and green stones that sparkled in the light. Along with the tiara, they found a set of earrings and a hair pin in the shape of a rose. "They're exquisite Anna whispered, amazed at the beauty of the jewellery. "Wait a minute," Callista said and walked over to her closet. She pushed open the secret compartment and brought out a necklace. She set it against the bracelet and saw that it matched exactly.

Anna handed Callista the next parcel and she unwrapped it eagerly. Material poured into her lap and she saw that she was holding a stunningly beautiful dress. The bottom of the skirt was a deep emerald green colour that became lighter as it moved up the dress, the top part of the bodice being purely white. Small glass beads were sewn expertly into the dress and there were several layers of petticoats to be worn under the skirt. Callista was at a loss for words. Anna eased the dress out of her grip and replaced it with another tissue packet. "This is the last one" she said. Callista heard the clink of glass and unwrapped the tissue carefully. Her hands felt cool, smooth glass. They were glass slippers. "Try them on" Anna told her.

"But they'll break!"

"They wouldn't have been made if they weren't able to hold someone's weight, now stand up" Anna ordered, being her usual logical self. Tentatively, Callista slipped them on her feet. Callista stood, and to her amazement, the slippers did not break. They were very comfortable and were a perfect fit. She twirled around for a minute, then sat back down. Anna smiled at her happily and Callista couldn't help but smile back. "Does that mean you'll come?" Anna asked hopefully.

Confused, Callista asked "Come where?"

"To the ball"

"Uh…"

"Oh please come Callista" Anna pleaded. "You might never have the chance to wear these." She swept her arm over the contents of the white box. Callista began to say 'no' but Adrianna's voice came back to her. _You are a worthless piece of filth. _

_I'll show you who's worthless _Callista told the voice silently.

The next week passed with no major incidents. After her administering her beating, Adrianna didn't act any nastier than usual and Mary was her normal bratty self but Callista tried to avoid them nonetheless. They neither cared nor noticed and spent the _week_ preparingfor the ball. This involved quite a lot of buying new things and since Callista had been restricted to the house for being late on the morning of her punishment, she thankfully, did not have to join them. She spent this time sewing a dress for Anna, to thank her for her help with everything.

The day before the ball, while Adrianna and Mary were out looking for hair ornaments, Anna came to Callista's room to go over the plans for the next night. " I convinced mother to rent a big fancy carriage to impress the royals, you know how she is. With Mary standing there, she lapped it all up and agreed, so now we can take the normal one. We'll leave an hour after Mother and Mary leave, is that enough time for you to get ready?" Callista nodded. "Good, there's nothing else, except that we have to leave at midnight so you're back here before Mary."

"What if they come home earlier?" Callista asked nervously

"Don't worry, if they do, I can stall them for at least half an hour, that should be enough time for you to get back here." Callista jumped up and hugged Anna.

"Thankyou" she said, "for everything" Anna patted her softly on the back.

"I forgot to ask, how is your back?"

"It doesn't hurt much anymore. What was that ointment you used? It works wonders! What was in it?"

"I don't actually know. Maia gave it to me, you should ask her." Anna turned to leave but Callista stopped her.

"Wait" she said, walking over to the closet. She pulled out a neatly folded green-blue bundle. "Here" she held out the bundle. Anna unfolded it and shook it out. Silk spilled onto Anna's arms as she was left holding a dress. It was the same colour as her eyes. Anna had never seen material this colour before.

She touched the fabric in wonder and discovered it was consisted of two layers. The bottom was a dreamy blue and colour a gauzy green fabric covered it, giving the dress its distinct colour. Delicate blue beads were sewn artistically onto the skirt and bodice. An intricate design was sewn between the beads in silver thread. Anna looked at Callista speechlessly. Callista looked disappointed. "You don't have to wear it if you don't want to" she said.

"Of course I'm wearing this, it's wonderful! It's nicer even than Mary's best dresses. It must have taken you weeks to make, thank you" Anna beamed. Callista blushed at the compliment. "It didn't take me that long. And it's to say thank you for everything you've done for me. Oh, here, this is for you as well." She handed Anna a mask that matched the dress perfectly. Anna smiled ecstatically and Callista smiled back happily.

The day passed quickly in a flurry of chaotic preparations. Although Mary was yelling at her for anything and everything, Callista was unperturbed. Mary's preparations took even longer than usual tonight, three hours were wasted on her appearance instead of the usual two, but that was to be expected. After all, it was the Prince's ball and Mary had great ambitions to be queen. When she finally declared herself ready that night, she had changed her dress three times, had a tantrum because she thought her shoes were not the _exact _shade of light blue that her dress was, made Callista repolish her jewellery and thrown her hairbrush out the window because the woman doing her hair was pulling too hard.

Anna had had the sense to stay in her room until Mary had decided she was ready. She called Callista to help her dress for the ball just as Mary was threatening to push one of the other maids out the window because she had bumped her as she was rising from her chair. While Callista was taking the dress from Anna's wardrobe, Adrianna walked in. "Aren't you ready yet?" she yelled angrily at Anna. "The ball starts at seven!"

"Seven?" Anna asked innocently, "I thought it was eight. Oh dear, you'll just have to go ahead without me then. I'll just take the normal carriage when I'm ready. It will make you look all the better won't it? You won't have to exit the carriage with a plain looking girl like me." she added . Adrianna looked as though she was considering something, then she nodded. "That's true." She agreed as she looked at Anna. "Just make sure you don't do anything that will embarrass us" she warned Anna as she swept out of the room. The two girls heard Mary shrieking about being late and a minute later, the front doors closed with a bang.

Anna and Mary took only half an hour to get ready, taking turns to help each other get ready.

When the two girls descended the staircase to the entrance hall, Callista was surprised to see all of the servants assembled there. "What are they all doing here?" Callista asked.

"They're here to see their mistress off to her ball." Anna said with a small smile. Callista suddenly felt a little self conscious in front of all of them. She blushed and gave a little wave as she was handed into the carriage by Caleb who gave her an encouraging smile. Callista smiled as she settles herself in the carriage. I'll show Adrianna how worthless I am, she thought as the carriage made its way to the castle.

* * *

Eric looked around the ballroom helplessly as he listened to Lady Mary's incessant chatter. He spotted William in a corner of the room, chatting to a pretty girl with brown hair. Someone save me, Eric thought as they waltzed around the room once again. He had already spent an hour in Lady Mary's company, and by the looks of it, he would most likely have to spend the rest of the night with her too. She had a very strong grip for a lady and it did not seem like she was going to let go of him anytime soon. His gaze fell on Mary's mother, Lady Adrianna, who was trying to engage his mother in a conversation. Eric smirked as his mother brushed her off and went to speak to the envoys from Esteban. "What amuses you, your highness?" Mary asked as the dance finally ended.

"Oh, er, I was thinking of um, a joke a lady once told me" he lied quickly.

"Would you share the joke with me?" Mary asked him, batting her eyelids.

"Er, she said um, she thought that dresses were, um" Eric looked around, trying to find something funny about dresses.

"dresses your highness?" Mary prompted.

"That they're silly and um, everyone should just wear breeches" Eric finished. Where did that come from? he thought as Mary gave a high pitched giggle.

"Oh, that's very funny" she said, batting her eyelashes some more.

Eric looked around for an escape. He saw William walking towards a door to another room.

"Excuse me Lady Mary, I am being called by my friend Sir William." He said, hurrying over to William. William grinned at him as Eric caught up with him.

"Having fun?" he asked.

"Oh, yes" Eric said sarcastically, "if by fun you mean having your ear talked off" William laughed.

"Been dancing with Lady Mary have you?"

"Unfortunately, yes. She cornered me the moment she arrived."

The two young men walked out of the ballroom and into the entrance hall where people where still arriving. "I wish could leave." Eric said dejectedly.

"You can't leave, this is your ball and you've got to pick someone " William said. Eric looked confused. "Didn't your mother tell you?" William asked

"Tell me what?"

"You have to find a girl"

"Who do I have to find?"

"You know, a, a" William lowered his voice "a bride"

"WHAT!" Eric yelped in surprise. Several people turned to look at him. "What do you mean find a bride?" Eric asked William.

"I thought you knew"

"Knew what?"'

"What this ball is for"

"I was told it was for my birthday"

"Well, yes, it is but it's also to find you a wife. That's why your mother went to so much trouble." Eric was speechless with shock. He opened his mouth several times, but nothing came out. He stood motionless, gaping like a goldfish. "I have to get married?" Eric said at last. William nodded.

"I can't believe they're doing this to me again." Eric said angrily

"Well, at least you know this time" William pointed out.

"But do you remember what happened last time?"

"It's not going to be that-" William broke off suddenly as he caught sight of something behind Eric.

"It's not going to be that what?" Eric asked him. William did not reply. Eric followed the direction of his gaze and turned.

"Don't we- she's that- isn't she?" William stammered as Eric scanned the crowd of people who had just arrived for a familiar face. He saw someone move out of the crowd and towards him. His jaw dropped as he nodded dumbly. "Yeah William, it is"

* * *

Please review! If I get at least five reviews, I promise I'll give you the next chapter!


	12. Old acquaintances

Thanks to the guys who reviewed  
**rootbeergirl9:** Thanks for review, make sure you don't whip them too hard! Lol :)  
**ElvenSilver:** Thankyou so much for review. I'm glad you love this story.  
**Baby Perfectionist: **I'm sorry my story makes you feel depressed. I didn't mean to! And it's not that good. Hehe, I'm not gonna tell you, you'll just have to wait and see...  
**Jess: **That was totally pointless wasn't it?  
**arandomreader: **thanks for reviewing!

I got five reviews (I didn't realise they'd come so quickly, I honestly thought it would take ages!) but, anyway, here's the next chapter...

* * *

When Callista and Anna arrived at the ball, there were still people arriving. Before they could be handed out of the carriage, a young woman about their age, blocked the exit to their carriage. She would have been quite beautiful, if she hadn't been scowling. She had glossy chestnut curls piled into an intricate style on her head, strewn with pearls. She was not wearing a mask and the two girls could see her face clearly. Her eyes were a deep brown framed by thick lashes. Her lips were painted red and curved downwards in a pout that reminded Callista strongly of Mary. The girl was wearing a pale pink dress that was lined with more milky white pearls and her elbow length gloves were the same shade as her dress. There were several people crowding around her and she seemed to be having a tantrum. "Mummy," the girl said to a middle aged woman who must have been her mother, "I mean mother," she corrected herself, "I can't wear these gloves. There's a spot on them!" The girl's mother whispered something to a maid who was standing behind the girl and the maid produced a pair of spotless white gloves. "I can't wear those! They're not pink." A man who Callista suspected was the girl's father came forward and whispered something harshly to the girl. She glared at him and snatched the pink gloves from her maid.

The girl walked haughtily up the steps and into the castle while her parents stood by their carriage discussing something. As Anna and Callista stepped through the large oak doors and into the entrance hall, behind the girl with chestnut coloured curls, they heard a hush fall over the small crowd that was gathered there. Taking a step to the side of the girl in front of her, Callista saw that the Prince and his friend William were at the front of the crowd. They were both gaping open-mouthed at group that had just entered the hall. Callista wondered what had caused the crowd's silence.

Before anyone could speak, the Queen came out of the ballroom and on catching sight of the girl, rushed to her and embraced her warmly. "Oh, it is so lovely to see you!" the Queen exclaimed. Callista watched as Eric tried to sneak away while his mother greeted the guest, but the Queen caught sight of him and beckoned him over. "Eric darling, why don't you take Adeline to the ballroom and dance with her?"

"Uh, well, Princess Adeline, are you not tired from your journey?" Eric asked hopefully.

Adeline smiled prettily, "Oh no, I'm sure I have enough energy for a dance with you" and with that, she took him by the arm and almost dragged him towards the ballroom. "Who was that?" she asked Anna who was smothering giggles, what she was giggling at, Callista did not know.

"I have absolutely no idea Callista" Anna said as the two girls walked into the ballroom. Many couples were already dancing when they entered the room but some were sitting in chairs that were set aside on the other side of the room. Anna walked across the dance floor towards them. Callista tried to follow, but a young man asked her for a dance. Callista hesitated for a moment then nodded. This may be the only chance I get, Calista thought. The man took her hand twirled her around the room. Her partner was swapped and she had to dance another song with a new partner. When the dance was over, Callista curtseyed and looked around trying to find Anna. She spotted her at the seats on other side of the room. Callista had only taken two steps when another man had asked her to dance. Before she could answer, they were swept up in the dance. She was spun around the room again and two songs had finished before Callista had enough time to excuse herself from the dancing and even then, three more men asked her to dance before she could reach Anna.

"I can see you're enjoying yourself" Anna said to her as Callista sank down into her seat, a little out of breath. Callista gave a small smile.

"I didn't know that dancing could take so much out of you." Callista said.

"It does when you have endless partners" Anna said cheekily as a rose in the other girl's cheeks. Two girls approached the place they were sitting, they were unmasked and Callista could see that one of them was Mary. As the pair came to sit down Callista exchanged worried glances with Anna as they turned their chairs discreetly away from the other girls. "Who's that girl the Prince is dancing with?" Callista heard Mary ask.

"Her name is Princess Adeline of Durriya" the other girl answered.

"Of where?"

"Durriya, it's a place famous for pearls, somewhere in the east I think, near the coast"

"So what's she doing here?"

"They're trying to get her engaged to the Prince again"

"Again?" Callista heard Mary say.

"Yes Mary, again,. Honestly, don't you ever listen? They were engaged about two years ago, when the Prince was sixteen, but the engagement was called off."

"Then why didn't we hear of any of this Maude?" Mary said

"It was a _private_ engagement" Maude told her.

"So how did you know?" the other girl asked.

"Oh you know, when you're as _close_ to them as my uncle is, you hear about these things" Maude said smugly.

"So why did they call off the last engagement" Mary said sullenly.

"I think it was because the Prince left and said he wouldn't come back if he had to marry her"

"Oh." Was all Mary said

"Well I don't think she's very pretty." Maude said "That dress does not suit her at all" Callista glanced over at them and saw Mary nodding in agreement.

"We should go and talk to her." Maude decided.

"Why?" Mary said, confused.

"So she'll be friends with us and we can use her to our advantage. And to get her away from the Prince of course. Really Mary, you'd think you weren't a noble, with your ignorance of court affairs." Maude stood and walked towards the Princess, with Mary in tow, clearly sulking

* * *

Eric looked around the room for some sort of escape as he danced Adeline around the room for the fifth time. This is almost as bad as dancing with Lady Mary, he thought to himself as the musicians struck up another tune. His partner did not seem to notice his inattentiveness and Eric performed the steps almost mechanically. Oh no, he thought as he saw Mary and Maude heading towards them, here comes more trouble. The two girls curtseyed when they reached the Prince and Princess. "Lady Maude, Lady Mary" Eric said, nodding to each of them. Adeline, who still had his hand in her claw like grip, gave a little cough. "Lady Adeline, this is Lady Mary, the Duchess of Rasine's daughter and Lady Maude, niece of Bishop Dominick." The two girls curtseyed to the Princess and smiled. Lady Maude was looking at Lady Mary, as though trying to get her attention, but Mary did not get the hint. Eric almost laughed as he saw Maude elbow Mary sharply in the ribs. "Ow! I mean, your highness, we were wondering if we could borrow her highness for a moment" Mary said.

"What for?" Adeline asked the girls, eyeing them suspiciously. She had a sneaking suspicion that they were going to do something nasty to her. She saw how they were looking at _her_ Prince. " Er, we just wanted to introduce you to a few people, since you don't have many acquaintances here, that's all," Maude said sweetly. "It gets a little lonely without anyone to talk to and we thought you might need some friends to show you around. The Princess looked thoughtful for a moment, then smiled hesitantly. "All right then" Adeline said as she linked arms with Mary. A look of annoyance passed over Mary's face but was gone in a blink. The pair walked away, into the crowd, leaving Maude with Eric. She looked expectantly at him as the opening notes of another song began. He sighed. "Would you care to dance Lady Maude?" Eric said.

"It would be my pleasure your highness" Maude said, fluttering her eyelashes at him at him. She took his arm and led them into the dance. Luckily for Eric, the dance required them to switch partners several times. He linked arms with a dark blue mask, a red one, purple, pink, orange , lilac, and then back to Maude. They went around the room twice and then began switching partners again. White, lavender, rose, mauve, yellow, green. As he linked arms with the last partner, he felt a tingle of warmth shoot up his arm. She let go suddenly and Eric was dancing once again with Maude. He looked past her, trying to find his last partner, but it was no use. He had only glanced at her face for a second, and even then, it was hidden by a mask. Something told him he had to find that girl, but first, he would have to survive the rest of the dance. Maude did not want to let go of his arm and when she finally did, Mary had come back. She claimed a dance from him and Adeline demanded another two. Then his mother dragged him over to more nobles who he had to dance with out of courtesy.

After Eric had finally removed himself from the group of girls that persistently followed him, he set out to find the other girl, the one he linked arms with in that dance with Maude. Eric saw countless numbers of green masks but none if them seemed at all familiar. At one point, he ran into William and tried to enlist his help but William was too busy chatting to a blonde girl in a blue-green mask. Eric decided to give upon his search and went out into the palace gardens to clear his thoughts.

* * *

Callista strolled along the pathway that led her through the palace gardens. She stopped at a fountain that was surrounded with flowering bushes, the gifts of the spring weather. She sat on the edge of the fountain, glad to be away from all the men who kept asking her to dance. If I'd only known how tiring it was going to be, Callista thought as she listened to the water of the fountain trickle into the pond. She heard footsteps behind her and got up quickly. She walked to the other side of the fountain and saw that the prince was leaning on the edge of it, just as she had been doing a minute ago. His eyes were closed and he seemed to be muttering to himself. "Your highness?" Callista said quietly. He did not respond. "Your highness?" she said again, this time a little louder. Eric's eyes snapped open and widened in surprise as he recognised the girl he had noticed earlier. In that split-second that he recognised her, Eric was so surprised that he jumped to his feet and over balanced, falling backwards. He fell into the fountain with a loud 'splash!'. Cold water sprayed over Callista's head and sprinkled onto her dress. As she shook the droplets out of her hair, she saw the prince was still sitting in the fountain, his curly hair plastered to his forehead and hazel eyes blinking away the water. "I am so sorry!" Callista said to him as he wrung the edge of his doublet. She took off her gloves and offered to help pull him out of the fountain. As he took her hand, she felt a sudden warmth and blushed. The Prince stepped out of the water, but was neither one of them let go. They both looked down at their hands in surprise and let go quickly. An awkward silence followed. "Are you all right?" Eric asked Callista finally.

"Me? I should be asking you that question, after all, _you_ were the one who fell in the fountain." Callista said apologetically. The Prince was quite tall and Callista had to tilt her head upwards to see his face. As she lifted her head, Eric immediately recognised her. It was the mysterious girl with the red hair and green eyes. He was astonished and was once again speechless. They sat back down on the edge of the fountain. Another awkward silence followed until they both spoke at the same time.

"Sorry," Eric said, blushing, "you speak first"

"Oh no, you can go first, your highness"

"Do you, I mean, I, er, well, would you care to, uh, dance?" Eric said, his face getting redder.

"I would, your highness, but it seems that you're still soaking wet" Callista said, grateful that she would not have to dance with him.

"Oh, yes. That. Well, would you walk with me then?"

""If it pleases you your highness" Callista said. She didn't really want to spend more time with the Prince, she might accidentally let slip who she really was, and then she would be in for a worse punishment than her last one. Callista shuddered at the thought. The Prince stood and offered his arm. She took it and felt a the warm tingle which shocked her so much that she would have fallen backwards if the Prince had not had her hand. As the Prince pulled her back up, she felt a stinging sensation on her wrist and realised that the some of the wounds from Adrianna's nails, that had cut into her when she had been beaten, had left long scabs along her wrist. They were being stretched and as they weren't fully healed yet, the scabs were being irritated. Eric saw Callista's gaze fixed on their hands and looked down as well. Then he saw the marks and gazed down in shock.

Callista saw that the Prince was looking down at her wrist and tried to tug her arm free of his grip. "Who did this to you?" Eric asked her.

"No one, I, I scratched myself on the carriage"

"Then why is there no blood on your gloves?"

"I, uh, scratched them yesterday"

"But these marks are at least three days old" Eric argued.

"It's not your concern your majesty," Callista said, "now if you'll let go of my arm please" Eric let go reluctantly and Callista rushed back into the palace. And then it hit him that he found out anything else about her, not even her name. "Damn!" he muttered angrily. He cursed some more as he saw Adeline coming towards him. "What happened to you?" she asked.

"I, fell" Eric told her.

"Into the fountain?" she inquired.

"No, into the bushes" Eric said sarcastically.

"Then why are you all wet?" Adeline said, confused. Eric ignored her and went back into the palace, wet clothes and all.

Callista found Anna with Eric's friend William. Keeping her head down, she managed to tell Anna that they needed to leave straight away. Anna and William said their goodbyes and the two girls went outside to find their carriage. As Caleb hopped down to hand them in, he asked "did ya 'ave a good nigh'?" Callista was on the verge of tears so Anna answered, "yes, it was lovely" and they stepped into the carriage. As soon as the door closed Anna said gently "do you want to tell me what happened?" Callista spent the whole journey relating the night's events to Anna. When she was finished, she added, "And what if he confronts Adrianna? I'll be in enormous trouble then. She'll throw me out, I'm sure of it"

"Is that what you're worried about?" Anna asked

"Of course, wouldn't you be?" Callista said.

"No" Anna said calmly.

"Why not?"

"Because, from what you tell me, the Prince doesn't even know who you are. He'd probably be confused because the last time he saw you, you were running errands and now you've transformed into the perfect picture of a princess. I doubt he even know your name." Anna explained. Callista blinked the tears away and gave Anna a watery smile. "Thanks" she said

"For what?" Anna asked.

"For always having the right thing to say"

"I'm just telling you the truth." Anna said. Callista cheered up considerably, then she remembered she hadn't asked how Anna had spent the night.

"How was your night?" Callista asked her.

"Oh, it was alright, a little better than usual." Anna said vaguely.

"So did William make it the 'little' bit better?" Callista asked mischievously.

"I don't know who you're talking about." Anna said, determinedly staring out the window.

"Of course you don't" Callista said, "and I'm sure that blush has nothing to do with William, does it?" Callista grinned as Anna's blush deepened. Calista was still grinning when they reached the manor and Anna was still blushing.

* * *

Thanks for reading. I can't update for the next week coz I'm going to be at camp BUT if there are five more reviews, I'll try and update really quickly ok? Thanks again for reading and please review!


	13. Not Over Yet

Hey guys. i am so sorry about not updating sooner, but I lost the disk with all my stories ont it. Some people have been asking me why I didn't save straight onto my computer, well, I have 2 sibings who do not understand the word _privacy_ and you would not want to see what would happen if they ever got hold of this. So onto cheerier things, thanks for waiting for this chapter. The next one I promised you wil be up tomorrow because I need to add a little bit. Thanks to a my reviewers:

**Abby:** Anna and William are so cute together. I hate when they say there are updates but they don't come up, i know how you feel. thanks for all your reviews!  
**Breeze2:** Thank you so much for your review! I think the story wil be changed more than slightly though. I'm gad you enjoy my story!  
**Aragorn is mine: **that made absolutey no sense at all Samia.You know that don't you? Anyway, you get to see yourself in this chappie! haha, I don't thinkyou'l like it ;P  
**Maggie:**I can't be bothered typing your name out. You updated, yay! Eric is quite stupid sometimes.Haha, Samia's in this chapter being stupid. Lol.  
**Jess:**The whole point was to change the story to make it more interesting and onger so I can torture you by not updating! Muahahah! i'm so evil sometimes. And you can't kill me or I'll NEVER finish it. Haha.  
**a random reader: **Thanks for reading!(and reviewing)  
**Emma-J-Riddle:** Thanks for reading. I'm glad you enjoy it!  
**Shards of Dawn:** it's not going to stay traditional for much longer!  
**whitecamelia: **Yay, I love reviews!I'm gad you love it. Callista and Eric are so cute cos they're so clueless!  
**Indirescent Moonlight:** Thanks for your long review! It didn't really seem right for her to speak in modern terms apart from the occasional 'yeah'. You'll find out why she hasn't run away very soon when she decides enough is enough(which is very close). Thanks for the tip about the spelling errors, I usually use word (which has a spell checker) but latey i've had to use notepadbut now, it shouldn't be as bad. Thanks for your offer though.: )  
And thanks to anyone else who reads this (even though you don't review!)  
Sohere you go...

* * *

Eric twirled a gold bracelet around his fingers absently as he cursed himself over and over again. Why hadn't he asked her for her name? Why couldn't he think straight when he was around her? Was he…No, he wasn't, he couldn't be, could he? _Snap out of it_ he told himself. She was such an enigma. Eric still wasn't quite sure who or what she was. The first time he had seen her, he had been almost sure she was a merchant's daughter but then there was that time outside the blacksmith's, she had said she was getting a dress for her mistress which meant she was a servant. And tonight, tonight she was dressed well enough to rival Princess Adeline. As he looked back down at her bracelet to examine it more closely, he saw that it was a magnificent piece of work. Threads of gold were woven around pure white pearls and sparkling green emeralds. For some reason, Eric's first thought was that she had stolen it. _Why did you think that? _he asked himself angrily _It's probably a family heirloom or something. Why do you always think the worst of people?_ He had found the bracelet caught on his doublet when he had exchanged his wet clothes for dry ones. He turned his thoughts back to the bracelet and the owner of that piece of jewellery. Eric was too caught up to notice the dreamy look on his face or that Adeline and several of her new acquaintances were watching him closely.

Maude steered Adeline and Mary to a cluster of noble young women who were standing together giggling. 'Ladies,' Maude said loudly over their talk, 'this is Princess Adeline of Durriya. Adeline dear, these are some of the ladies from the Ladies of the Only Suitable and Esteemed Ranks or Stations our own secret society' Mary gave her a smile that anyone else would have found frightening, but Adeline found it charming and smiled amiably back as Maude introduced the ladies. 'This is Lady Daphne, daughter of the Earl of Montague; Lady Angeline, younger sister of Lord Derby and Lady Gabrielle, niece of Sir Edward.' Adeline looked over the girls critically. All five girls had long plain brown hair that was styled the same way, their dresses would have looked exactly alike, had it not been for the different jewels and colours of their attire. They were all staring at her with expressions of awe and admiration but Adeline was used to being adored. She knew she was gorgeous and stunning and intelligent, it wasn't her fault that she was always the most beautiful person in the room. _I can use them to my advantage _she thought as she smiled charmingly at them. Adeline then noticed two girls who had not acknowledged her at all. They were too busy discussing something amongst themselves. As she looked them over, she decided that they must be very wealthy. The first girl had dark brown hair and caramel coloured skin. She was wearing a red dress with gold stitching around the hem in a style that Adeline had never seen before. Several gold bangles snaked up her wrists and gold threads were woven into her hair. Her brown eyes it up as she laughed at a comment the girl next to her made. The other girl, who had made the joke, was wearing a dress of gold fabric that seemed to become silver as it caught the light. She had dark skin and a mischievous look in her almost black eyes. Her dark hair was piled up on her head and held by gold and silver pins. Strings of glass beads looped around her neck, interwoven with chains of gold. _They look wealthy, it would be wise to befriend them_ Adeline thought as she asked Maude who they were. Maude looked at her strangely. 'Don't you know?' she said.

'Know what?'

'Who they are?'

'No, should I?'

'Well, yes, considering they're both princesses'

'They are?'

'Yes'

'Princesses of where? And what are they doing here if they're princesses?' Maude raised an eyebrow.

'The one in the red dress is Princess Kah-Yi of Jihan. She's here because her father, the King of Jihan is very friendly with our King . Her uncle is one of our chief magistrates, who she stays with during the autumn while her parents tour their kingdom. The other one is Princess Samia of Rohanna. Her mother is Queen of Rohanna but' Maude's voice dropped to a whisper 'they say her father was once a jester who performed for the King of Chaney and that's why she's favoured at court. She mostly stays with her uncle who's Chief Scribe here at the palace. They're only in our society because our mothers were close friends when we were younger. But we don't really like them.' Maude added. Adeline glanced at them again and smiled even more widely. Maybe she could use them too. A short silence followed before Adeline finally spoke. 'Where's the Prince?' she asked loudly, trying to involve the two princesses in the conversation. They ignored her but one of the Ladies (Adeline wasn't sure which one, they all looked so alike) announced that he was over on the other side of the room staring at something in his hands. Adeline didn't really hear this, she was too busy scheming to make friends with more powerful and wealthy people.

'Oh my God!' Mary exclaimed.

'Keep your voice down!' Maude whispered harshly to her.

'But he's got something gold! It must be a ring!' Mary said, her voice a whisper.

'What?' Adeline said, her attention caught by the word 'ring' 'He has a ring?'

'I'm not sure if it is' Mary said as squinted in his direction ' I can't see that far but it's something gold and he looks like he's deep in thought'

'And the dreamy expression on his face means he's thinking of a woman' one of the Ladies added.

'Well,' Adeline said 'I'm going to go find out' and she walked away from the group , making a beeline for the Prince.

Eric glanced up for a split second, just to check if the party was over yet, but to his dismay, the room was still filled with giggling girls and match-making mothers. He sighed as he saw Adeline making her way towards him. There was no way he could get out of talking with her now, she was too close. All thoughts of the mystery girl were pushed away and he braced himself for another hour of pointless chatter and meaningless conversation. 'Hello Eric' Adeline said sweetly. 'Goodness, that lovely, is it for me?' Without waiting for an answer, she grabbed the bracelet he had been fiddling with and fastened it to her wrist. _THE BRACELET!_ Eric's mind yelled at him as Adeline took it. He had the urge to snatch it right back and lock it somewhere very very safe for some reason . But his body wasn't functioning properly anymore. All his mind was telling him was that that bracelet was the only solid connection he had ever had to the mystery girl and now it was gone. _FOOL!_ his brain told him _Dim-wit! Idiot! Stupid!_ Why did he let Adeline take it? Why did he even care so much?

'Eric. Eric? Hello? Are you ignoring me?' Adeline's whine broke into his thoughts and he blinked stupidly.

'What?' he said

'Isn't that your mother beckoning you?' she told him

'Huh? What?' Eric's brain was still not working properly.

'Your mother, she's gesturing at you. I think she's calling you over.' Eric walked dumbly towards the thrones, unaware that Adeline was still following.. His father had left earlier and only one chair was occupied, by his mother. She smiled at them as he approached. 'Hello dears, are you enjoying the ball?'

'Yes, yes mother' Eric said vaguely, a deep furrow in his brow. The queen caught sight of the new piece of jewellery on Adeline's wrist. I seemed so familiar. As she looked at it more closely, the Queen gasped and paled. 'W-w-where did you get that bracelet dear?' she stammered.

'What?' Eric said, confused.

'Not you dear, Adeline, the bracelet dear, where did you get it?' she said, her voice becoming urgent.

'This?' Adeline said, delicately fingering her newly acquired bracelet, 'oh, Eric gave it to me.' She said, clamping onto his arm.

'What? I didn't, I mean, not gave, well, not exactly' Eric stumbled over his words until both his mother and Adeline gave him a strange look.

'Where did you get he bracelet Eric dear?' his mother asked.

'Oh, uh, well, I got it from, uh' for a reason unknown to Eric, he was sure he couldn't tell his mother about the mystery girl. 'I, uh…found it. Yes, that's where I got it, I found it while I was out riding the other day.' He gave his mother a falsely cheerful smile. She smiled at him uncertainly.

'Alright then dear. Now you two go enjoy the ball some more and Eric dear, were you wearing that doublet when you opened the ball?' Eric inwardly groaned and led a beaming Adeline out onto the dance floor.

Two pairs of eyes that had been following the Prince the whole night walked out of the room and towards the guests' wing of the palace. 'I guess he's taken then, Samia. Too bad' Kah-Yi sympathetically told the girl beside her.

'Taken?' Samia said questioningly 'he doesn't seem to like Princess Adeline very much'

'I'm not talking about Adeline, Samia' Kah-Yi responded.

'Then who _are_ you talking about?'

'Don't you remember?'

'Remember what?'

'That other girl from the fountain'

'_Oh!_ That girl' Samia said 'Yeah, what about her?' Kah-Yi fought the urge to roll her eyes.

'Didn't you see how he looked at her and the dreamy look on his face when he was thinking about her?'

'How do you know he was thinking about her?'

'He was playing with her bracelet? When did she give him her bracelet?'

'Samia, don't you ever pay attention? When he grabbed her wrist, it caught on his doublet.'

'If he liked her so much, why did he give her bracelet to Adeline? See, I _do _pay attention.' Kah-Yi couldn't resist rolling her eyes.

'He was really annoyed when she took the bracelet away Samia. Didn't you see his eyes?'

'I did! They were a very nice hazel and he was very angry. I think he's in love with her '

'Well, it's too bad he's taken now. And he was one of the intelligent ones.' Kah-Yi said.

'Yeah' Samia agreed, 'and he was good-looking too.'

After an hour of dancing with Adeline, Eric was both physically and mentally exhausted from dancing non-stop and having to listen to Adeline talk. He wished he could just collapse on his bed and go to sleep. As his eyes scanned the room, he saw that it was emptying and only a small number or guests remained. When they had finally gone, Adeline would not let go of his arm and he was forced to walk her back to her rooms. She chatted all the way there without a glance at him. _How is it possible that she hasn't got the hint yet? _Eric thought irritably as he she steered him through the castle. '…it'll be nice for you to spend the winter there. It's so pretty when it snows.'

'What!' Eric said

'Haven't you been listening Eric? I was talking about your visit this winter'

'Visit? What visit?'

'You haven't been listening at all have you? Mummy and daddy invited you to spend the winter at our palace any your mother said yes. Isn't it wonderful?'

_As about as wonderful as walking on hot coals_ Eric thought as he nodded stupidly. _How am I going to get out of this one?

* * *

_

Haha, poor Eric. Stuck for the WHOLE winter with Adeline. Anyway, I'm going to post the next chapter tomorrow, so while you're waiting, please review!

Nicole


	14. Societies and Surprises

Hey guys! I'm sorry this update is a little late but my sister kicked me off the net yestrday before I could update. Thanks to:  
**Breeze2:** It's going to be a long winter, it's justso fun being mean to Eric. But I dofeel sorry for him as well, and he gets stuck escorting her everywhere while she's in Chaney. Samia and Kah-Yi will be important later by the way!  
**Baby Perfectionist: **Hey Maggie! Yeh, this is the next update, it's kinda short though. I'll stop pestering you about updating, don't worry. I know Samia acts a bit (all right, a lot) more silly than she would, but hey, it's fun to write! What is with you guys and trying to kill me? I think ballroom dancing was enough, I got stepped on like a million times during the waltz (mainly by Karla!) but anyways...hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

As Callista exchanged her fine clothes for her normal servants' garb, she went to unclasp the bracelet but realised it was missing. Frantically, she searched the floor but it was no where in sight. Stowing the rest of the jewellery and the dress safely in the back of her wardrobe, she ran down the stairs and checked the carriage, the hall and the kitchen but it was not anywhere. Callista tried to remember the last time she had seen it, she had had it when she arrived at the ball and it had been on her wrist all the while she was dancing. But she did not remember seeing it after she had helped the Prince out of the fountain. It must have dropped while she was talking to the Prince. Callista sighed deeply, she would never get it back if it was at the palace. The Prince might have taken it but he would never be able to return it because he didn't know who she was. Callista felt so tired as she walked back into the manor, having been up and dancing half the night, but she had to wait for Mary to come home and brag about how many times she had danced with the Prince. Her eyelids were beginning to droop when she heard the carriage. She raced up to Mary's room and got the girl's nightclothes ready. As Callista had expected, Mary came in happily talking about who wore what and that the Prince had danced with her so many times and that she had met a new member for her society, the Princess of Durriya… Callista occasionally nodded and mumbled 'is that so?' to keep Mary happy. By the time Callista was allowed to go to bed, it was about two hours past midnight and Callista did not like the prospect of getting up in three hours to do her chores. When her head finally hit her pillow, she fell asleep instantly and her dreams were plagued by glittering green stones and worried hazel eyes.

Calista woke to feeble rays of sunlight shining through her window. Although the sun was barely up, Calista knew she had woken late and that if Adrianna was also up, there was going to be hell to pay. Rubbing her eyes, Callista got up and dressed. Stumbling tiredly into the kitchen, she yawned and saw that had not started preparing breakfast for the ladies yet. Surprised, she asked, 'What's going on? Isn't Adrianna up yet?'

'Nope, she and Mary are still asleep, thank 'eavens. Anna is awake though.' Maia smiled at her warmly and took a batch of muffins out of the oven. She set some on a plate and gestured for Callista to take one. While Callista poured herself a glass of milk, Maia asked her how the ball went.

'Oh, it was alright,' Callista said, picking chocolate chips off the top of the muffin.

'So nothin' _interesting _'appened? Didn't 'ave any mishaps with a cer'n prince?' Callista almost choked on some milk.

'What? Who told you that?' she said.

'Oh, a li'l birdie tol' me you gave the Prince a nice push inta the fountain' Maia said, a twinkle in her warm brown eyes.

'It was Anna, wasn't it? And I did not _push_ him, I startled him and he fell in.'

'O course dear,' Maia said.

'CALLISTA!' they heard Mary yell. Calista sadly put down her half-eaten muffin as Maia began arranging ingredients for Mary and Adrianna's breakfast. She trudged up the stairs and walked into Mary's room cautiously. As she entered, Mary looked at her angrily for a moment and then the orders began.

Eric was eating breakfast in the kitchens with William when Adeline entered. They nodded at her and she swept her skirts around her as she sat down uncomfortably closely to Eric. He shuffled away a little but Adeline just moved closer. Clamping onto his arm, she said 'Where have you been. I've been looking absolutely _everywhere_ for you.' Eric saw William snigger into his porridge as Adeline batted her eyelashes at him.

'Why exactly have you been looking for me?' Eric asked her.

'Oh, I've decided I want to visit a friend of mine today. Your mother said it was a good idea if you escorted me there, seeing as I don't know the city that well.' Eric exchanged glances with William. Adeline also caught this look and said 'William's welcome to come too of course. Besides, there's going to be some other girls there too, we're having a meeting for our secret society.'

'If it's a secret, then why are you telling us about it?' Eric asked.

'Uh…it's not that much of a secret.' Adeline said uncertainly.

'Who is in it and what exactly is this secret society of yours?' William asked her.

Adeline smiled prettily at him and said, 'It's the Ladies of the Only Suitable and Esteemed Ranks or Stations.' Eric coughed, disguising the laugh he was holding back. Adeline looked at him concerned but seeing he was fine, continued 'Anyway, Lady Maude and Mary are in it. So are Lady Daphne, Lady Angeline, and Lady Gabrielle. Oh, and Princess Kah-Yi and Princess Samia are in it too.' Eric sighed, he already knew he was going to have to spend his whole summer escorting Adeline around. At least it was only three months. He sighed again, 'Alright Adeline, we'll take you wherever you're supposed to go. Where are we going anyway?' he asked.

'To Lady Mary's manor' Adeline said happily, busying herself with a piece of toast, I've already sent them word that we'll be joining them for midday meal'. Eric and inwardly groaned. William on the other hand looked almost…pleased. William sighed contentedly and Eric suddenly had a sneaking suspicion that he had feelings for Lady Anna.

When Mary decided she wanted to go to breakfast, Callista hurried back to the kitchens to take refuge from Mary's continuous orders. Maia was rushing around, like mad. 'What's the matter?' Callista asked her.

'Prince Eric and Princess Adeline are coming at midday.' Maia said frantically.

'What? They're coming _here_?'

'Yes, Mary's having one of her society meetings again and the Princess has joined them.' If Callista had had any cordial feelings towards the Princess, they were now gone. No one in that society was good news, except for maybe Samia or Kah-Yi. Those girls were the biggest gossips imaginable. At least it meant Calista wouldn't have any orders from Mary that afternoon. When Mary had first been asked into the society, Adrianna, for some reason unknown to Callista, had ordered that Callista stay away from any meeting that was held at the manor. Callista was only too happy to oblige and stayed as far away as possible. For the rest of the morning, she helped Maia prepare food for the guests and when that was done, she retreated to the library where she found Anna immersed in a book. When she entered the room, Anna looked up in shock, only to relax at the sight of Callista. 'I was scared you were my mother, you know how she disapproves of reading'

'Yes, I do know. Why are you hiding in here?'

'I'm not hiding. Why are you in here?'

'Mary is having one of her society meetings again today'

'Oh, that society for Ladies of the Only Suitable and Esteemed Ranks or Stations?'

'Yeah, those horrible people are coming here. Along with Princess Adeline and Prince Eric.' Anna's eyes it up.

' Did you hear if William was coming?' Anna asked, trying to hide her eagerness.

'Maybe' Calista said mischievously, 'why so interested?' she added, although she already knew why.

Anna bushed, 'No reason, just curious' she said, trying to sound indifferent. Callista smiled. It was so obvious Anna liked William and from the way he was looking at her last night, she was pretty sure William returned the sentiment.

Eric was stuck sitting next to Adeline for the whole journey to the Rasine manor. She kept talking about who wore what last night, who danced with whom, who she thought was likely to be engaged soon… and so on. Eric already felt like pushing her out the carriage window but then he would be stuck on his way to Lady Mary's home for no good reason. So, he listened to her chatter, every once in a while nodding or saying 'hmm'. He was more interested in the lint in his pocket than what Adeline had to say. After a while, he found his thoughts wandering back to that mysterious girl. This was becoming increasingly common and Eric had no idea why. He often caught himself thinking of her at very odd moments and it was hard trying to make himself stop. Both young men were sitting in the carriage with dreamy expressions on their faces. When Adeline finally noticed she was not being listened to, she glanced over at her companions and saw that they were both staring out the window, an identical look of wistful looks on their faces. Adeline wondered what they could possibly be thinking about and quickly came to the conclusion that it was her. Who could not? She was beautiful, and intelligent, and charming, and elegant…and then it became that all the occupants of the carriage were looking out the windows with their thoughts on very significant people.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review! (by the way, does anyone get the Society? I'll give you a hint, look at the capital letters!) 


	15. Who says?

Hey guys. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. Major writer's block on this story. I hope you guys don't hate me. Anayway, thanks for the reviews! I have over 50! yay!

**Jassmyn...:**You've finally actually read it. I didn't know you could possibly pay attention for that long! haha just kidding. And isn't it usually me who bugs you?  
**RaNDOMHIPOOOOOOOOOO:** Hey Cindy. Ohmygudness. Do you actually read this or do you review just for the sake of saying poke and squishiness?  
**Samia:** You are aware that sucking up doesn't usually work? Hehe, you're going to be less stupid in this chapter. Haha. You get to realise who Callista is. But I'm not gonna tell you how you know who she is!You actuall think in this! hehe, just kdding.  
**Jess:** The point of the story is to be long! So I can keep torturing you! muahahaha. I'm evil sometimes but hey, at least I'm updating. ;P  
**Aragorn is mine:** hehe, you again..enough with eric already. You are so obsessed! Go Maggie! She made Eric evil! haha. Poor eric. when are you updating!  
**panemonium: **I can't tell you anything about the future of the bracelet but its gonna come up again at a...crucial moment. Is that enough of a hint? I love Anna! She's so nice and I think William would be more suited to her than Eric. I'm glad you like it!  
**Baby Perfectionist:** Adrianna doesn't want Callista to see the society because someone might recognise her! Anyway, your so mean to Samia. She's complaining about your evil Eric. Haha. I think it's funny. At least Samia get to be more intelligent in this chapter. She's gonna tell Callista something important in the next chapter about some things Adrianna has done to her. And you know I can kick your but in ballroom too. smiles evilly  
**Abby:** I feel sorry for William and eric too. Wait till you see towhat happens at the meeting though. haha, Adeline gets something she deserves!  
**xx Hooded Soul xx** : intertwine humour? nostalgic tone? perfectly positioned? Are you sure that's you Melody? haha, finally showing your intelligent side i see. just kidding :D

* * *

Samia yawned as she waited for the rest of the society to arrive. Opposite her, Mary, Daphne, Angeline and Gabrielle were reclining on a pale blue sofa.  
They were chatting quietly and by the mixed looks of jealousy and irritation on their faces, Samia concluded that it was highly likely that they were talking about some woman or another that had had more attention last night than they did. Covering the yawn with her gloved hand, her gaze wandered until it came to rest on a door.  
It was hidden slightly by a silk screen that covered the doorway and past it, Samia could see another open doorway leading to a room full of books. Tilting her head to the side, she tried to get a better view of the room where two young ladies sat, one with her nose immersed in a book and the other sewing something on her lap.  
Samia recognised one of them as Lady Anna, Mary's younger sister, but the other girl looked familiar to Samia. The sunlight glinted off her mahogany coloured hair and as she stood to adjust the drapes, Samia's eyes widened and she gasped loudly.  
It was the girl from the fountain!  
But today, she looked more like a servant than anything else. Her clothes were plain and she was mending another plain garment. The girl reminded her of someone she had met before and something in her mind went _click!_. Samia gasped again and this time, all the ladies looked up at her.

'Are you quite alright?' Daphne said, sounding a little annoyed.

'Y-yes, of course, I'm fine thank you' Samia said, her thoughts reeling. She knew where she had seen that girl before, other than last night at the fountain with the Prince. It was Lady Adonia's daughter! The one who had supposedly died after her father was announced to be dead!  
Samia was deep in thought, trying to remember the girl's name. Cate? No. Cathleen? no. Callista! That was it!  
She was so deeply engrossed in her musings that she did not notice the girl who had come to sit next to her.  
'Earth to Samia…Hello?' Kah-Yi said quietly, tapping her friend on the back.  
'Ahhh!' Samia said loudly, startled by the girl.  
The other young women looked up at her once again but she was saved by the arrival of Maude, Adeline, Eric and William. Kah-Yi gave her a questioning look but once Maude had arrived, the meeting had to 'officially' begin-Maude being the president of the society of the Ladies of the Only Suitable and Esteemed Ranks Stations.  
Once the guests were seated by their very eager hostess, Maude stood and cleared her throat.

'As president of the society of the L.O.S.E.R.S (**a/n:** Hahaha, she doesn't know what she just spelt) I would like to welcome our guests, Prince Eric and Sir William and our newest member, Princess Adeline of Durriya. Samia was surprised when she saw Kah-Yi raise her hand in protest.

Maude turned to her, 'Yes Kah-Yi?' she said, disregarding the Princess's title.

Kah-Yi ignored the disrespect and frowned at Maude. 'We haven't voted on whether all of us agree to accept her into the society yet'

Maude glared at her and gritted her teeth. It was just like Kah-Yi to question her authority in front of the Prince. She _really_ did not like this girl and if she had the chance, she would force her out of the society at once, but she had never gotten an almost valid reason. 'As president, I have the authority to temporarily accept or _dismiss_ members of this society' Maude said.

Kah-Yi smiled innocently. 'Of course you have the authority to accept members _temporarily_ but to become a fully fledged member of this society, mustn't we all agree?'

If looks could kill, Kah-Yi would have been dead a thousand times over. But Maude simply clenched her teeth more tightly and said, 'it will be voted on later in the meeting'

Samia grinned as she saw how annoyed Kah-Yi had made the president. Serves her right, Samia thought as they moved onto the first topic of discussion.

'…today's topic for discussion is: that ostrich feather trimming is much better suited to this season's style than beaded trims' she heard Maude say.

Eric and William exchanged glances. Were these women serious? Discussions about ostrich feathers and trimmings? Eric caught William rolling his eyes and Eric could not help but agree. This meeting was beyond ridiculous, it was totally absurd.  
He could already feel his eyelids drooping as he listened to the droning arguments of the discussion. He felt William nudge his arm and looked up at his friend. William directed is look at the closest wall.  
Eric looked in that direction and saw a door on his right had been left slightly ajar and a lady was sitting in the room which looked like a library.  
As his head rested on his hand, he caught a glimpse of another seat in the library. Seated in the large red armchair, a woman with dark red hair was sewing. Eric watched her sleepily as the sun warmed his back and he watched her needle go in…out…in…out, flashing brightly as it emerged from the fabric.  
Eric was on the verge of sleep when the girl suddenly looked up and met his gaze. He sat up, startled, and the blue silk screen immediately blocked his view. Fortunately, the ladies of the society, well most of them, were still in a discussion and did not notice his sudden start.  
William on the other hand, should have- being seated right next to him- but he did not. William was too busy staring at the blonde beauty in the library. A smile began at the corners of Eric's lips as he tried to think of an excuse that would allow William and himself escape to the library.

Samia had tried to listen to the conversation, she honestly had tried. But the talk was too tedious and she couldn't stand it.

' I absolutely _adored_ that dress you wore last night Daphne, it looked beautiful on you' someone said

_As beautiful as you wearing twigs and leaves_, Samia thought.

'Marguerite's dress was a heavenly colour don't you think?'

_Yes, If you call the colour of bird droppings heavenly_

'Goodness, did you hear? Louis and Julia are to be married!'

_What a surprise, they've only been courting for …5 years_

'Did you see the way Adam danced with Jane all night? How strange'

_Of course it's strange, they're betrothed after all_

Samia was so bored that a plan to disrupt the meeting immediately came to mind.

'Maude?' Samia said sweetly.

'Yes Samia?' Maude answered. Samia noted the absence of her proper title.

'I was wondering…'

'What?'

Exchanging glances with Kah-Yi, Samia continued 'This is later in the meeting isn't it?'

'Why, yes…' Maude said, narrowing her eyes suspiciously. She did not like where this was going.

'Well, I believe Kah-Yi wanted to discuss something with you.' Samia said innocently.

Maude blinked. Before she could say anything, Kah-Yi had already interrupted.

' I think it is time for a vote. Princess Adeline, I suppose you'll have to leave the room.'

'What! Why?' Adeline said angrily, but it was obvious that she had not been paying attention.

'We're going to vote on whether you should be accepted into the society' Samia told her, smirking slightly.

'I thought I was already in' Adeline pouted.

'Well, you're not.' Samia said bluntly.

'You cannot speak to me in that tone' Adeline began angrily, her hands clenching her dress.

'Are you sure about that?' Kah-Yi asked calmly.

Maude, why don't you take Adeline outside and fetch her a drink?' Samia suggested. 'Since it's obvious where your vote will be'

'What! I'm the president, you can't vote without me!' Maude argued 'You go do it,' she ordered Mary, 'it's your house after all'

'But what about my vote?' Mary asked timidly, Maude scared her at times like these.

'Well…?' Maude said impatiently.

'Well what?'

'WHAT"S YOUR VOTE?' Maude yelled, causing everyone in the room to flinch.

'I vote we accept Princess Adeline of course' Mary said, trying to smile sweetly at the Princess, needless to say, she failed miserably. Adeline smiled back at the girl nevertheless. The two girls walked past the blue screen and out into the hallway.

'We'll uh, just stay over there, outside the room' a masculine voice said, making them all jump again. They had forgotten the Prince was still in the room. He and William left after Adeline, standing near the library door which was now closed.

The three people stood outside the doorway as a fourth left to see about drinks, one silently fuming and the others waiting quite patiently. Well, almost. Both young men were secretly trying to figure out how they could sneak into the closed room without Adeline noticing.  
Both sincerely wanted to talk to a young woman on the other side of the door. What they didn't know was that Adeline would not have noticed anything at that point. She was still fuming over the way Samia and Kah-Yi had treated her. How dare they speak to her like that? Her, Princess Adeline of Durriya being insulted by two… two… two…princesses.  
And then she remembered, they were princesses too and technically could speak to her that way if they wished. They heard Mary on her way back from the kitchens after having gone to fetch a glass of wine for Princess Adeline. While Adeline was occupied, William and Eric walked down the corridor and turned, trying to find another entrance to the room.  
Mary smiled at the Princess and began to hand her the glass when the library door opened and a young lady exited it. She walked straight into and spilt the glass of red wine onto Princess Adeline's favourite pink day gown. Adeline shrieked.  
Now she was really mad, her face was slowly turning the colour of the stain on her dress and Callista 's eyes widened when she saw the company she was in. Callista saw the stain and as much as she didn't want to, she immediately began apologising to the Princess.  
This could get her fired!  
She was in the middle of saying sorry when _SLAP! _

The ladies were in a heated discussion about the acceptance of Adeline when a shriek was heard. Rushing to the door, they saw Adeline raise her hand and slap a servant across the face. Kah-Yi and Samia were mortified.  
Kah-Yi was appalled that Adeline had slapped the girl, even if she was a servant.  
Samia was horrified because Adeline had slapped Callista, who was a noble's daughter.  
All of them stared in shock. Callista raised a hand to her red cheek with fury in her eyes. It was just an accident, how dare that spoilt little brat of a princess hit her. Even if she was a servant, the girl had no right to hit her.  
Ever since Adrianna had beaten her, something had begun to change A couple of weeks ago, she would have taken it, just to save her position in this household. But not today, she could not-would not- take the abuse of cruel nobles anymore. Callista did the only thing she could think of at that moment. As their audience watched in surprise, Callista looked the Princess defiantly in the eye, and slapped her back.

* * *

Yay! Go Callista! But what's she going to do now? Will she be fired? What will she do? Thanks for reading! Please review!

Nicole


	16. Moving On

Hello! I know I haven't posted for ages and ages this time and I'm really sorry! But there were a couple of things that came up including evil school tests and more writers block on this story...actually, on all my stories. I just kinda lost interest in them for a while so thank you to all the ppl who are still here reading this and once again sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry!

Anyways, I have several reviewers to thank:

**fireworksinmybackpocket:** I agree with you, if they hadn't been noble girls, there would have been a massive brawl, but unfortunately, 'ladies' aren't supposed to be violent so I had to settle with slapping.  
**Abby:** I'm sorry you didn't get to see the princes reaction, seeing as he didn't even see what had happened because the idiots had gotten themselves lost. He and William were to busy trying to get into the library, but Adeline will tell him about it later and you may get to see it then. Adeline will try to get revenge of course, but not right now. it'll be a big thing later but right now, she can't really do anythin except have her little tantrum. And Samia and Kah-Yi might end up being close to Callista but that sould cause complications you know...  
**Jess:** Y do u need evidence to slap back? You do it anyway! lol.  
**RANDOMHIPOOOOOOOOOO: **heyhey. Maude is like the kitchen lady who takes care of Callista. ANd the guys u ask? It's easy to make them that way and making them stupid is fun!  
**llickennnnn:** bimboness? lol. That's true though, they're quite stupid. And stay away from the chocolate! Permanent markers rock! See, I finally updated!  
**Panemonium:** Samia will tell what she knows when she can but at the moment she can't really do anything. Adeline will be going soon, the problem is though, the prince is going to have to stay at her palace for a while. Poor Eric and about his reaction, see Abby's answer up there.  
**GinnyRoseWeasly**: Thanks for your review!  
**Breeze2: **Thanks for the compliments! You have no idea how happy they make me!  
**Moonlight1314: **Hey fluffy! I still have to read yours! I'm sure it's great, but what's with the title?  
**Maggie:** such a long review! anyway, i think i've already answered all ur questions at school and if u haven't, then i will cos it would take too long here. Anyways, thanks 4 ur review!  
**Samia:** hi, u know i didn't post any in the holidays? I didn't even write. Sorry but at least I updated now!Don't kill me! runs away with hands over head  
**crazy girl:** thanks for your review!

* * *

A strange silence came over the group as everyone stood in surprise. Adeline's deep brown eyes widened in shock as her hand made its way to her burning cheek. Her expression soon changed from utter disbelief to fury. 

'How dare you' she said menacingly, her fist clenching.

Callista stared back at her determinedly, untroubled by Adeline's actions. If that spoilt little brat hit her again, then she would definitely hit back. Callista was not usually a violent person but Adeline stood for everything she hated. She thought she was better than everyone else just because she wore fancy clothes and a crown.

Adeline took another step forward, so close, that they were almost nose to nose. They stood there glaring at each other in silence for several seconds until Adeline's hand shot up suddenly.

'No!' someone said loudly.

Everyone turned to Mary in amazement. Mary was standing up for a servant? Callista blinked in confusion. What was going on here?

'What!' Adeline almost screamed at the girl who was almost cowering.

'I, er, um…you shouldn't er…' Mary stuttered, faltering under Adeline's vicious gaze. She exchanged a hurried look with Maude and saw with relief that Maude had understood. Samia also caught this look and instantly knew that her suspicions were correct.

Callista was the Duke of Rasine's daughter and should rightly have been a duchess who was only a step under the Royal family in accordance to her station, if Adeline hit her, she would really be hitting another noble, which could be punishable by law.

Kah-Yi watched Samia's face dawn in comprehension and knew that Samia had figured out something very important. She tried to catch the other girl's eye but had no luck as Samia was too busy watching Maude who was speaking to Adeline, trying to calm her down.

'Mary was right to stop you' Maude said to the Princess, trying to pull her away from Callista but unfortunately, Adeline was struggling against her and Maude did not have the strongest of grips.

Adeline was looking at the girl incredulously. Had they gone completely mad? Why were they protecting this little nobody?

Mary took her other arm and gently tried to lead her away. 'You shouldn't retaliate Adeline,' she said tugging on the girl's arm a little harder.

Adeline whirled around, an ugly scowl on her face.

'And why shouldn't I?' She asked the two blonde girls, her voice dangerously soft.

Mary was very much a coward and immediately looked to Maude for an answer. Maude herself was quite unnerved at Adeline's unpredictable behaviour but forced herself to smile.

'Adeline dear, you know only low common born people with no education or manners use their fists' Maude said clearly although she wouldn't meet Callista's angry glare.

'Yes' Mary agreed, nodding but also refusing to meet anyone's eyes.

Adeline turned back around and looked down her nose at Callista, once a again taking in the worn servant's garb and smirking.

'Of course,' she said loftily with a high pitched, and very fake, laugh. 'How silly of me to lower myself to the level of… a filthy little worthless lowlife like you'

OoOoOoOo

'…filthy little worthless lowlife like you'

Callista snapped out of her daydream in which she was strangling Adeline when she heard those words. She would have wiped that smile off Adeline's face and probably strangled her too ifAnna had not tugged gently on her arm.

'Don't do it' Anna whispered to her softly, 'she's not worth it'

Adeline sneered at her, a look on her face that said 'I dare you to'

Callista was faced with an inner struggle as she contemplated whether hitting Adeline was worth being thrown in a dungeon for, when two of the ladies from the society moved towards her.

They didn't seem the sort Callista would have expected from the society. For one thing, their dresses were styled differently from Maude and Mary's and they didn't have that haughty, 'I'm better than you because I've got money' look about them. Also, unlike the rest of the society, they had dark eyes and a sense of individuality.

One of the girls moved towards her and whispered 'Anna's right, she's not worth it and since she hit you first, it must mean that she's even lower then you, not that you're low in the first place but-' she said as she glanced over at the furious Princess.

Samia was cut off by another shriek from Adeline.

'What are you saying!'

Samia looked at her, blinking innocently. 'Me?' she asked.

Adeline let out another frustrated yell. 'Yes you!' she screamed, her patience completely disappearing. Not that there was much of that in the first place. Samia opened her mouth to say something to Adeline but Kah-Yi beat her to it.

'All she said, _Princess_' Kah-Yi said calmly, 'was that you must be lower than this poor servant here as it was you who delivered the first hit. And since you said she was a filthy little worthless lowlife, then you must be worse than that, right Samia?' Kah-Yi turned to her friend who was nodding in agreement.

'Why you little-' Adeline began, starting forward for Kah-Yi but was once again pulled back by Maude and Mary.

'No,' Maude said to her, 'can't you see? She's just trying to make you make a fool of yourself'

Adeline's eyes almost jumped out of their sockets. 'WHAT?' she yelled, not bothering to keep her voice down. '_I'm _making a fool of myself? You're the ones making fools of yourselves protecting this little tramp! Well, that's it! I've had enough. No one chooses a stupid servant over me! I'm leaving and, ' she looked maliciously over the group 'don't expect to be invited to any court functions anytime soon!' Adeline spotted William and Eric exiting a room down the hallway and immediately, she latched onto Eric's arm and dragged him down the stairs and out of the manor.

OoOoOoOo

Once again, all the occupants of the hallway were left in a stunned silence but this time, it was broken by Mary.

'No more court functions?' she said, even though the words didn't really sink in. 'She wasn't serious was she?' Mary asked, looking to Maude for an answer. Maude was too busy trying to find someone to blame for this spectacle that had pushed her out of Royal favour.

'This is all your fault!' she said fiercely to Samia and Kah-Yi.

The two girls just rolled their eyes.

'Sure,' Kah-Yi said. 'Just like it's our fault the sky is blue'

Samia nodded in agreement and added, 'Adeline was wrong to hit Callista'

Both Callista and Kah-Yi were surprised that Samia knew Callista's name and looked at her in amazement. Was there something going on that they didn't know?

Anna suspected that Samia knew Callista's true identity and made a note to speak to her later.

Maude and Mary looked at the other girls in mild interest. Then they realised that they were supposed to be angry at them and Maude, being the quicker one, was the first to recover.

'You just insulted a member of our society, that's against the rules!' she said, finally having an excuse to kick the two rebellious girls out of the society.

'Actually,' Kah-Yi said calmly, 'technically, Adeline wasn't voted into the society yet'

Samia almost laughed at the face Maude had made but thought better of it. She couldn't help a smile though. There was a small silence, only interrupted by the three other members of the society who everyone had forgotten were still there. Their whispers were unusually soft for the gossipers that they were but as the tension in the hallway was quite intimidating, they only whispered among themselves, trying to figure out what was going on.

Finally, Maude spoke up. 'Well, it's against the rules to be rude to royalty'. Samia rolled her eyes. Was that the best that she could come up with? The arguing started again. Mary took advantage of the noisy disruption to grab Callista and take her down the kitchens. Callista was in more trouble than she knew and she would probably have to leave the manor very very soon.

OoOoOoOo

'You can't associate with_ commoners' _Maude spat out the word as if it was a dirty curse, 'if you want to stay in this society'

'Well, who says we want to be in this stupid society anyway?' Kah-Yi said.

Maude had given up trying to find rules to expel them with and had run out of insults. She'd done everything, from the girls' families to their clothes and so resorted to trying to goad them about the servant situation.

Maude looked oddly triumphant. 'Well then,' she said, 'if that's how you feel, I announce that you and Lady Samia have been formally excused from the L.O.S.E.R.S'

Mary, who had finally worked out what was going on blinked and said, 'that means they've been kicked out doesn't it?'

Maude nodded, looking at the two girls for their reaction. Samia only rolled her eyes and gave an un-ladylike shrug. Kah-Yi, on the other hand, looked stricken for a moment. A surge of panic ran through her, but she recovered before anyone had time to notice it.

Kah-Yi forced herself to smile and said in an oddly calm voice, 'fine then. I don't want to be a LOSER anyway.'The looks on the other girls' faces, including the three that hadn't even been involved in the conversation, was priceless and consoled her for a moment. Then her thoughts turned back to her present, or soon-to-be, dilemma and she resumed worrying. Samia had noticed the worried look in Kah-Yi's eyes, even though the girl was smiling. The five other girls did not notice that anything was amiss and left the hallway, Maude was particularly happy, she had finally gotten rid of those annoying girls who always seemed to be against her ideas and suggestions.

OoOoOoOo

Meanwhile, Callista was filling in Maya on the events of that morning. Anna was sitting at the kitchen table, contemplating what could be done. When Callista had finished explaining, they all sat down and tried to think of a solution to Callista's problems for they were all fairly certain, that when Adrianna came home, she would find out what happened and there would be no way she would allow Callista to stay in the manor. After all, the Rasine family's reputation would be spoiled, not that it was clean in the first place, but this would just add salt to the wound. By the time lunch had begun to be served to the five society girls in the dining room, the three ladies in the kitchen had come up with a plan.

Maude had a sister who lived in Durriya. It was obvious that Callista could not stay in Chaney any longer, Adeline could have her killed if anyone found out about their argument. The princess would probably not search very hard for Callista and she would certainly not be intelligent enough to think that Callista was in her own kingdom. Incidentally, Maya's sister was a dressmaker and it would be explained to anyone who asked that Callista was her new apprentice.

Callista felt strange packing away her things into a small carpet bag. She truly owned very little and even though she had suffered under here, this place always seemed like home. It was probably because she had never known anything else, that when she went to meetAnna in the entrance hall, several tears escaped her eyes and she felt as if she was leaving a part of herself behind. Callista had just finished saying her goodbyes to the rest of the servants who thought she was being transferred to a different household, when they all heard a carriage come up the drive. The servants dispersed quickly and the five L.O.S.E.R.S were still oblivious to the hectic activity that was going on. Callista andAnna snuck out through the servant's door before Adrianna could walk through the front doors.

Before they left the grounds, Callista had to visit a certain site and when she reached the large tree that was covered in flourishing leaves and had nests of birds and other creatures, she knelt down as she had done so many times before. The sun glinted off the gold plaque and it shone in the early afternoon sun. I'm sorry mothershe thought. I have to leave you, but I promise that I'll be back soon, when Adrianna can't harm me anymore, I'll come back.

They walked into the city where it would be possible to rent a carriage who would take Callista to her new home. With her, she carried a letter from, explaining to the sister that she was sent by Maya and about her situation, not giving any details though, since letters could always fall into wrong hands. When they finally found a suitable carriage,Anna and Callista hugged until the carriage driver started to click his tongue impatiently. Callista waved untilAnna disappeared from sight and sat against the seat, wiping the line of tears from her face. She soon fell asleep, the better part of the journey passing before she woke.

OoOoOoOo

The scenery had changed from lush forests to the rocky coastline while she had slept and Callista marvelled at the gentle waves that lapped against the sandy shore. By the time they arrived in the capital of Durriya, it was dusk and the town was eerily quiet.

The driver helped her out of the carriage and she looked at the quaint looking shop she was standing outside of. Two large glass windows were on either side of a dark red door. In the windows, expensive looking gowns were displayed on wax models. On the sign above the store, a needle weaving through a piece of cloth was portrayed and Callista knew this was the right place. Slinging her carpet bag over her shoulder, she walked up the three steps to the door and knocked.

* * *

Note: I'm sorry if there are parts where it should be Anna and not Mary speaking or doing something, I'm sorry if it causes confusion. I actually forgot who was who and had a total metal spaz trying to work out what I'd done. Thanks for reading! Now, pretty please, review! 


	17. A New City

YAY! She's finally updated! Sorry, there are no cool excuses so here you go:

* * *

Feeling slightly foolish, Callista stood on the doorstep waiting for someone to answer the door. After a couple of minutes, she recognised the soft glow of a candle in the window and let out a sigh of relief. Someone was home.

The door opened with a little jingle and revealed a woman holding a candlestick. The woman looked only several years older than Callista herself, maybe seven or eight summers older. Her dark hair was pulled back in a plait which hung over her shoulder and she was smiling slightly.

"Callista, I presume?" The woman said

Callista was surprised. How did this woman know her name? "Oh, yes. How did you know?"

The woman just smiled mysteriously and ushered Callista into the shop. It was a large shop and bundles of coloured cloth and various trimmings were displayed around the room as well as the wax manequins Callista had seen from the larges windows of the store.

While Callista was looking curiously around the room, the woman was turning the key in the lock of the front door. Then she turned and said, "this way please" gesturing to a door in the opposite corner of the room. She led the way up a narrow staircase and into another room. A small fire was lit in the grate and two armchairs and a sofa were strategically placed in front of it.

On a low table between them, Callista saw a tea tray set for two. It was as though the woman had been expecting her. The woman, who Callista presumed was Maia's sister, sat down on one of the armchairs and began pouring the tea.

Callista deposited her carpet bag on the floor carefully and accepted the cup from Maia's sister. There was a moment of silence then Callista spoke.

"You must be Jess-"

"Mimia" Maia's sister interupted.

"Uh, Mimia. You're Maia's sister?" Callista asked, handing her the letter from Maia. "Maia asked me to give this to you."

Mimia skimmed the letter and said, "You are my new apprentice then, Callista?"

She nodded. "You must be very tired from your journey, we'll speak tomorrow morning. I'll show to your room and "

Callista placed her cup back down and picked up her bag. The woman stood and manouvered her way around the dining table in the centre of the room and past the stove into a short hallway. There were three doors. Mimia led Callista to the last door and opened it with a small flourish. They stepped into a rather large bedroom which had a very airy but welcome feel to it.

After Callista thanked her, Mimia left with a small smile and shut the door behind her. Sitting on the small bed, Callista surveyed the room. One wall was taken up with a window seat, the window covered by emerald green shutters. The walls were a nice cream colour and the small amount of furniture in the room was a dark brown-red wood. A trunk rested at the foot of the bed and Callista placed her belongings inside it carefully.

Ignoring the mirror resting upon a chest of drawers and the intricately carved wardrobe on the other side of the room, Callista went straight to the window and opened the shutters. The window opened to the main street and Callista realised she would be able to watch all the comings and goings of customers from her position.

Callista sat on the window seat, mulling over her thoughts. So much had changed. This time a week ago, Callista would have sooner expected to be a duchess than to be in Durriya as an apprentice dressmaker, hiding after an arguement with a noble.

Breathing deeply, she savoured the moment. Because in that moment, Callista felt that she could finally be free.

The next morning, Callista woke, confused for a moment as to where she was. The pale green sheets were unfamiliar and the sunlight streaming through her window was coming from the wrong direction. Wasn't her little window on her left, not her right? And since when did the window let so much sunlight in?

Then she remembered. All the events of the previous day, and her new station. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she went to the window to find that the rest of the city was already up and bustling busily. _Oh no!_ Callista thought _I've overslept! _Frantically pulling her dress on, she hurried down the hallway and into the main room.

"I'm sorry I overslept," Callista began, but Mimia was just sitting at the table, sipping from a cup.

"Overslept? No, not really. Most people who buy clothes from this store don't wake for another hour or two."

"Oh." Callista said, taking the seat opposite her and accepting a muffin.

"Now then," Mimia said as Callista began on the muffin "I understand you've had instruction on needlework and dressmaking?"

Callista, whose mouth was still full of muffin, just nodded.

"Good, then I don't see any problems with this arrangement. You will assist me by completing certain orders and in your spare time, you are free to fashion your own garments or garments which you wish to sell"

"Thank you ma'am" Callista said after Mimia had finished.

"I've yet to see your style, but if Maia's taught you, then I'm sure it will be fine. Anyway, I'll get to see your technique when we begin Lady Adeline's new wardrobe."

Callista choked on her muffin

"Adeline? As in Princess Adeline?"

"Yes, my mistake, Princess Adeline. She's placed a large order, after all, she's entertainging all those royals from Chaney this winter. Why she chose winter to invite them , I have no idea. Why? Do you have a history with her?" Mimia asked, though the look in her eyes said she already knew the answer.

_But how would she know? _Callista asked herself. _Maia said she didn't put anything in the letter about the arguement or anything._

Mimia was smiling her mysterious smile again. Callista began to suspect that there was more to this woman than she was letting on.

"No ma'am, no _history_" Callista said

"Alright then, we'll go open the store then"

"Thank you for letting me apprentice here ma'am" Callista said as they descended and prepared for a day of work.

"One more thing Callista" Mimia said "Yes ma'am?"

"Don't call me ma'am"

"Of course ma- I mean, Mimia"

Callista spent the rest of the morning finishing the most important orders. She worried a little about Adeline's visit, but that wouldn't be for another three months, at least.

So, she pinned and snipped and beaded and trimmed. It was more like an automatic response so she didn't have to concentrate much. Instead, she watched the patrons of the shop walking in and out of the shop while Mimia spoke to the customers.

Around midday, all the stores closed for an hour for midmeal. This surprised Callista as it had never happened in Channey. Nevertheless, it was a welcome break when the sat down for a meal of bread and chicken.

When all the stores had reopened after midmeal, Mimia sent Callista out into the town on some errands, and also to explore her new city. "If you get lost, " Mimia instructed her, "just look for the clocktower in the middle of the town and you'll be able to find your way back"

So basket in hand, Callista set off. Past the town square, into the bakery and back out. She stopped several times to take a look into other store windows which sold interesting things like books and little animals.

Sunset had almost fallen and Callista had decided to make her way back to the store when a tinkling of breaking glass startled her. Entering a dusty store on her left, she found a wizened old woman struggling with a broom and dustpan. Laying her basket on the counter, she immediately rushed over to him and tried to help.

"Here," Callista said, bending down and taking the broom "I'll do it ma'am"

"Oh, thank you m'dear" the old woman said. Shaking her head sadly she continued, "Such a shame, it was a nice one"

Callista had mistaken the sound. It had been the sound of smashing porcelain, not glass. Straightening, she looked around to see the a wall lined with little porcelain and glass figures and boxes and trinkets. There were miniature glass castles and wooden houses and porcelain jewellery boxes that sang when opened. The rest of the store displayed nice-looking plates and dinnerware and candlesticks but Callista was drawn to the glass and wood and porcelain.

"They're lovely" Callista said, fingering a little porcelain elephant, careful not to break it.

"Oh yes. But I ain't got many left. When me husband was alive, oh he could make anything. He sould do your face in wood or li'l birdies so realis'ic you'd swear they were gonna burst ou' in song. Even made pairs of shoes."

"Shoes?" Callista's eyes widened. Glass shoes? That sounded very similar.

"Oh yes, was all the fashion a while ago. Most of 'em were just miniatures cos you can't make 'em too big 'else they'll break.

"What about the real ones, the ones people wore" The old woman eyed Callista. Then her features softened as though she recognised her.

"Once in a while, he'd make real ones that you could wear. Mainly porcelain or wood though, there was no glass 'uns. 'Cept once, maybe twenty or so years ago. Jus' the one pair. Was a lovely girl that bought them. And her feet were so small. Maybe you'll come bak tomorrow dear and I'll show you some o' my special ones. Only, I gotta close the store 'round now."

"Oh, yes, I must be getting home too. Thank you for letting me look around ma'am" Callista said, reluctantly leaving the store.

"It's my pleasure, 'specially after you helped me clear that broken one up"

Callista retrieved her basket from the counter and smiled at the old lady as she exited the shop, more thoughts weighing on her mind than ever before.


End file.
